Daughter of Hope: Peace Taken
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: This is the sequel to Daughter of Hope. Rainaiel is now older and realizes that her past has now come back to haunt her. Now that she old enough to learn how to use her magic, she also realizes how valuable she is to the dark lord, Sauron. Can her family protect her long enough for her to learn to use her gifts for good, or will they lose her forever to Sauron? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, sorry it took me a couple days to post the new story but here it is. This takes place about 14 years after Daughter of Hope. I kinda did a little foreshadowing at the end of the last chapter. There will be a little more in this story as well. I hope everyone likes it. **

Prologue

14 years later…

Sneezes filled the large bedroom suite as a young elleth laid in her bed, miserable. She had been confined to her room for the last week and Rainaiel was getting restless. Ever since she was an elfling, she ended up getting the flu every year.

Suddenly a knock at her room made her look up and made her stop thinking about being sick momentarily. She had an idea on who it was and was rather excited.

"Come in." Rainaiel replied her voice hoarse from coughing and stuffed from being so congested.

The door opened to reveal a man with black hair that had grayed in some parts over the years. He had grey eyes that looked old, but still young. He only looked to be about 40 by in reality he was twenty years older. The man was of the Dúnedain; a ranger. But he was also her father.

"Hello Rain." He smiled. Rainaiel looked up and met her father's grey eyes with a weak smile. "Ada, you are home early." Rainaiel smiled, as her father kicked off his clean boots and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well as you know your uncles are constantly with the Dúnedain, so when I seen them last week, they told me that you had the flu and stuck in bed, I thought that is would make you smile if I came home early." Aragorn replied, as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm glad you came home, I've missed you so much." Rainaiel replied, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Aragorn laid his cheek on her forehead as he held his daughter tight. She was really warm which was normal for the flu, and he could hear her wheezing a little as she coughed. He understood just how bad she felt because he too had gotten the flu as a child.

"Ada, can't I get you sick?" Rainaiel groaned, as she sneezed again. The ranger laughed softly as he kissed her head. "Probably, but your mother and grandfather thought you could use some company…He told me that you have had a hard time with staying in your room." Aragorn teased, causing his daughter to glare up at him. "That's because I am bored…how can he expect me, a sixteen year old elleth to stay in her room all day with nothing to do?" Rainaiel replied, as a cold chill went down her spine. She pulled her thick quilt closer to her body and snuggled deeper into her father's protective embrace. "Well, have done all your lessons?" Aragorn asked, as she snuggled her head under his chin. Rainaiel nodded, pointing to the large stack of books and papers on hearth on the fire place. "My head hurts too much to read anything and I done all my work the other day before I felt like an orc slammed me into a tree." Rainaiel told him. The ranger chuckled as he kissed her head.

Meanwhile, Elrond sat in his study when a vision pulled him from his work. He was slightly glad that he had something to distract him from the boring paperwork.

Rainaiel laid on the ground with her wrists, ankles and arms bound together with rope. She had a large gash on the side of her head, staining her silver locks. She lay on a cold and dark cell floor, unconscious and under fed. 

Elrond blinked back into reality was horror filled his stormy blue eyes. The last time he had a vision like that, his wife, Celebrian, had been tortured for a year by orcs. The result of that was her leaving Middle Earth forever. The elven lord could not lose his only grandchild like that.

Elrond rose quickly from his seat and put his cloak on. He knew that Glorfindel would be at the training fields, conducting the soldier's daily warms up. If anyone could help him prevent harm coming to his granddaughter, it would be him.

"Glorfindel, can I speak with you. It's rather urgent that I do so." Elrond said as he walked up to him. "Of course hir- nin, what is wrong?" Glorfindel replied, noticing a haunted look in his friend's eyes. "Come walk with me and I will tell you." Elrond replied. The Balrog slayer nodded as he told his second in command to take of the warm up.

The two walked away from the training fields and onto a forest path. Elrond didn't know how to tell him what he saw.

"What is wrong, you are upset by something…I can see it in your eyes." Glorfindel stated after a while. "Indeed, I had a vision." Elrond replied, as he took a deep breath. "About what?" Glorfindel asked. "Rainaiel." He said, looking over the forest. "What about Rainaiel, surely nothing bad?" His friend replied, placing his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I'm afraid so, I saw her bound. She had a head injury and she looked rather skinny as if she had not been fed in sometime." Elrond replied, looking up at the Balrog Slayer's sapphire eyes.

Glorfindel gasped when he heard that, suddenly worried for the elleth's safety. He also did not want to see his friend hurt a second time over another person that he love harmed. But something bothered him about the vision; Rainaiel's past had finally caught up with her and this time the ending would be drastically different.

"I will send out my best scout and have them search for any sign of orcs anywhere near here." Glorfindel said, looking at his friend. "Thank you Mellon-nin." Elrond replied, as he smiled softly. "If I may, you might want to send word to Lorien as well. Rainaiel is supposed to leave for the Golden Wood in a month's time." Glorfindel said. "I will do that, thank you" Elrond replied as they turned back to the training fields.

Now all Elrond had to do was break the news to his daughter and foster son. He really did not want to worry them but it needed to be done.

Then he remembered that he had Rainaiel confined to her room until she was no longer sick. He decided to go check on her, knowing who would be with her. He just needed to find Arwen and tell the three of them.

Elrond was walking down the hall to his granddaughter's room when he found his daughter carrying a tray of tea and food to Rainaiel's room. He smiled because she had made sure that Rainaiel was taken care of, even if her daughter protested being in her room.

"Hello Arwen." Elrond said, smiling down at his youngest child. "Hello Ada, what brings you to Rainaiel's room this afternoon?" Arwen replied as her father taken the tray of tea and food from her hands. "Can I visit my granddaughter when she is sick?" Elrond replied, causing his daughter to laugh. "Of course, Estel came down here earlier to keep her company for the day. If anyone knows how it feels to be stuck in bed, it would be him." Arwen replied. Elrond smile thoughtfully, remembering how the ranger hated to be sick and stuck in bed as a boy. "Indeed, I actually came down here to talk to you three about something…it involves Rainaiel." Elrond said, looking directly into her eyes.

Arwen nodded as they reached Rainaiel's door. She knocked on it and heard a sneeze and a mumbled voice. She smiled softly knowing that it had belonged her daughter. She opened the door and held it open for her father who was carrying the tea and food.

"How are you feeling sweet heart?" Arwen asked as Elrond set the tray down on the night stand. "Like I was slammed by an orc." Rainaiel replied, causing Elrond to flinch slightly at hearing that. "I'm sorry. I brought you more tea and something to eat." Arwen replied, sitting down next Aragorn. "Thank you nana, what's wrong daerada?" Rainaiel asked, looking him.

Elrond sighed when he realized that she would not drop the subject until he told her what was bothering him. His granddaughter cared for all her family with all her heart and did not like it when something bothered them.

"Well I had a vision a little while ago." Elrond replied, causing Aragorn and Arwen to sit up a little straighter. Rainaiel raised a perfectly plucked eye brow at him, noting the worried tone in his voice. "About what ada?" Arwen asked. "Well, all I saw was Rainaiel bound and unconscious on a cell floor. You were much skinnier than you are now." Elrond told her.

Arwen gasped when she heard that as she turned her gaze to Aragorn and Rainaiel. The ranger also looked to his daughter, staring at her unreadable reaction.

Rainaiel was frozen with fear. She had the very same vision that morning and just brushed it off as a bad dream. But now that her grandfather had the very same one, she now knew that it was not so.

"Rainaiel, are you alright?" Aragorn asked. "He is after me again, isn't he?" She asked softly. Elrond nodded, seeing the fear cross her face. "Yes, I do not think that it would be wise if you went to Lorien right now." Elrond told her. "But Grandpa Celeborn and Grandma Galadriel said that it was time for me to learn how to use my magic." Rainaiel protested. "I know, but little one, it is not safe anymore for you to travel alone." Elrond said. "But I would not be alone…you always sent a large escort with me." Rainaiel replied. "I will talk to your great grandparents and see what they say. But until then, I do not want you leaving the house." Elrond told her. "Yes daerada." Rainaiel replied, relenting.

**AN: So this is just the prologue and already there is drama. Please keep reviewing. **

** I just want everyone to know that Rainaiel's appearance has changed since Daughter of Hope. She is about 90 lbs and 5'1" with Silver colored hair (Which comes from the Sindar blood in her family on both sides.) with blue grey eyes like Aragorn's. Her hair is waist length that is very thick and has a slight curl to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to say that I own none of the characters except for Rainaiel. **

Chapter 1: Fights

It had been six months since Elrond told Rainaiel that she could not leave the grounds of the house. The elleth was getting restless from not being able to go anywhere. She also knew he was only trying to protect her.

Currently she was in her bedroom, standing out on the balcony that summer night. Elrond and she had quite a fight earlier that day over her leaving for Lothlorien. He had said some things that he greatly regretted. The argument ended in Rainaiel leaving his study in tears.

Just thinking about the fight the fight brought her to tears all over again. She felt alone and missed her parents. Her father was in Rohan and her mother was visiting in Lothlorien.

Meanwhile Elrond still sat in his study, upset over the argument him and Rainaiel had. He had never meant to hurt her and threatening to send her away to Mirkwood, knowing full well that her and the king's son did not get along well at all. The elven lord would never forget the look of betrayal in her eyes as long as he lived.

It had not been easy for her at during the past six months. Her mother was visiting in Lorien and Aragorn was away in Rohan. She was completely alone and he saying that was not helping.

Suddenly, a knock at the door made him look up. He told the person to enter and sat up a little straighter.

Glorfindel and Erestor, his closest friends and advisor entered the study and seen him. Erestor had been present for the argument earlier that day and knew how upset both of them were. Glorfindel only know that Rainaiel was upset because he had run into as she ran off to her room, tear falling from her blue grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" Erestor asked, looking at his friend. Elrond sighed sadly before nodding yes. "What happened? Why was she crying and saying that you did not love her?" Glorfindel asked, looking at him. Elrond looked up, alarmed that she thought that. "When did Rainaiel say that?" He asked. "Earlier, I ran into her as she ran off to her room. I followed her and asked her what was wrong and she told me you threatened to send her away." The Balrog slayer said. Elrond winced slightly and looked at him. "I did say that…she wanted to go for a ride, but the numbers of orcs are still very high. I do not want to risk anything happening to her." Elrond replied. He nodded, understanding that his friend was worried. Glorfindel also knew that Rainaiel was still an elfling to some degree and needed to be outside. "She is ready to go mad being cooped up in here…maybe it would be good for her to go for a ride."Glorfindel said. "And you, you both need a day away from the house." Erestor added, know that Elrond had not left the house since he had that vision. "Perhaps, right now I need to go apologize to her. Rainaiel has felt very alone in the last few months not having Arwen or Estel around." Elrond replied, as he stood up. He began walking over to a shelf that held a cask of elven wine and glasses. The elven lord poured some into three glasses before handing one to each of them. "She is still up, when I last seen her she was on the balcony in her room." Glorfindel told him, as he drank some of the wine.

Elrond turned towards to the window that was in the back of the room. It looked out over the back of the house, showing the windows and balconies of his friends and family's rooms. He could see the still silhouette of his granddaughter on her balcony. Elrond did not need to see the silent tears on her face to know that they were there.

"I will be back later my friends; I need to go talk to her." Elrond told the two elven lords. "Of course, we will be here if you need us." Erestor replied, causing him to smile. "Thank you." Elrond replied as he walked out.

When he reached Rainaiel's door, he heard the soft sniffles of his granddaughter. It broke his heart hearing her cry as he knocked on the door softly. He heard the tears stop suddenly as her footstep traveled towards the door.

"Daerada, what are you doing here?" Rainaiel asked when she opened the door. "May I come in; I need to speak with you." Elrond replied, trying not to notice the red puffy eyes that she had. "Come in." She replied, as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier today." Elrond said when he turned to face her. Rainaiel nodded as she tried to push past her fears. "And I am sorry for asking you something that I knew you would say no to me going anywhere." Rainaiel replied, looking down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. "No, you do not have anything to apologize for. You have been confined to this house since you were sick this past winter. I have failed to realize that you are still young and need to outdoors." Elrond replied, lifting her chin up so she could look at his eyes. She stared at him as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I forgive you daerada, I am sorry for thinking that you don't love me. I was scared that you really were going to send me away to Mirkwood." Rainaiel said, as hot tears rolled down her face.

Elrond reached out and pulled her gently to his chest as she cried. He loved her so much and was willing to give up anything to ensure her happiness. The elven lord hated to see his only grandchild upset by anything.

"I know tithen pen and I would never send you anywhere that you would make you unhappy." Elrond replied, gently running his hands through the curly silver locks, "I love you more than life itself and I did not mean to lose my temper with you." Rainaiel met his silver grey eyes and nothing but the truth. "I love you too, daerada, so much." She told him. Elrond smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride in the morning." Elrond replied. Rainaiel looked up at him and smiled. "Really, you mean I can go for a ride?" Rainaiel asked. "Yes, with only one condition." Elrond told her. Her eyes went wide because she was terrified that he would make a huge escort come with her. "What is it?" Rainaiel asked, causing him to chuckle as he pulled back to look at her but not releasing her from the embrace. "I have to come with you." Elrond said. Rainaiel smiled as she laid her head on his chest, hugging him tighter. "Thank you daerada!" Rainaiel said. He held her tight, as a smile crossed his face.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. The next one should be done soon. Remember please review and tell me what you think. Also thank you to everyone who has read it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, so I just realized that I left some back ground info on the story out. Rainaiel was born in the gap between the hobbit and Lord of the Rings. The first story took place about two years or so after the Hobbit (Which I am looking forward to seeing!). Right now, she is about 16, so Aragorn would be on his own and trying to find who he really was and traveling back and forth to see her and Arwen. I kind of want her to know about both sides of her family and know the struggles that her father's people go through and still be the elven princess that she has been brought up to be. Also thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I want her to have a good relationship with Elrond because he is the one that kind of fills in as the father figure when Aragorn is away.Chapter 2: Winner

The sun was just rising over the Misty Mountains when Elrond awoke the next morning. The sky was clear and it was a perfect day to go riding with Rainaiel. The elven lord smiled to himself when he thought about getting her up this early.

Rainaiel hated to be woken up when the sun just began to cover the valley. She would rather wait till it has been up for a few hours. She was very much like Arag0rn when he was a teen.

Elrond got up and dressed quickly. He chose to wear a loose tunic and legging instead of his usual robes. He also reached to his riding boots.

Once dressed, Elrond walked down to Rainaiel's room just down the hall from his and knocked on the door softly. When she did not respond, he quietly walked into the room. Rainaiel was still sound asleep when he sat down on the edge of the large bed.

"Rainaiel, wake up, little one." Elrond said, gently pushing the wild silver curls form her face. She mumbled something incoherently in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her blanket. "Rainaiel, wake up." Elrond said, as her eyes began to flicker opened. Her blue grey eyes slowly began to focus as she tried to wake up. Elrond smiled when she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Rainaiel." Elrond smiled when she sat up and stretched. "Good morning daerada." She replied as she leaned forward and hugged him. "Sleep well?" He asked, returning the embrace. "Yes, and you?" She replied, smiling up at him. "I slept well, are you ready to go for the day?" Elrond asked, looking down at her. "Yes, once I get dressed I will be." Rainaiel replied. "Alright, while you are getting ready, I will be getting some last minute things for our ride. If you need me, I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Elrond said, pulling back. Rainaiel nodded as he stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

Once he left the room, Rainaiel rose and walked over to the large wardrobe in the back of her room. She knew that she needed something comfortable for riding. Rainaiel pulled a pair of long black leggings that were made just for her tiny figure and a royal blue tunic that had an intricate vine design embroidered into the cuffs, collar and the bottom of the tunic. She also chose a pair of black boots that had sliver vines on them as well.

She quickly dressed and brushed her long hair up into a hair up-do and but a royal blue ribbon on her hair. Rainaiel looked at herself in her large mirror on the wall. She smiled at her reflection and left the room in search of her grandfather.

Meanwhile, Elrond was in the kitchen packing a basket with different fruits and honey cake for them to eat for breakfast. He knew that Rainaiel was finished getting ready by then.

Glofindel walked in to find him putting a few things into the basket and smiled. He could tell just by the way his friend walked that Rainaiel and him were talking again.

"So, I see you two made up?" Glorfindel said, smiling at his friend. Elrond looked up as he placed some grapes and other fruits into a basket. "Yes, last night." Elrond replied as he poured some juice into a water skin. "So where is the young one?" He asked. "Getting dressed I'm sure." Elrond replied causing Glorfindel to laugh. The way Elrond said that reminded him of when Arwen was younger and it took her hours to get ready. Rainaiel could be like that; but only during special events. "You know that she is not that all the time." Glorfindel laughed.

"Who isn't like what all the time?" Rainaiel asked, suddenly walking into the room. Both ellons looked up to see the 16 year old standing there and smiled. "You taking forever to get dressed, like your mother usually does." Elrond replied, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, your mother would and still does take hours to get ready." Glorfindel replied. Rainaiel laughed out right, knowing that the warrior was correct about that. Her mother did take forever to get ready, even for simple things, like dressing for the day.

"I have noticed that." She smirked. "Indeed, so I hear that you are going for a ride, young one." Glorfindel said. "Yes, but daerada has not told me where we are going." Rainaiel replied. "That is because it is a surprise and we will eat when we get there." Elrond said. "Alright, you know that I hate surprises, I don't like waiting or not knowing what is happening." She replied, causing a smirk to cross her grandfather's face. "That is why I keep things from you, because I know that it will keep you interested." Elrond told her. Rainaiel turned and stuck her tongue out at him causing Glorfindel to roar with laughter. She may have been Arwen's and Aragorn's daughter, but she was very much like her twin uncles.

The three talked for a few more moments before Glorfindel had to leave to start the morning rounds of training. Elrond and Rainaiel said their goodbyes before they also left the kitchen. The two walked down the stable where their horses were.

Rainaiel smiled brightly when she seen her horse in her stable. The horse was solid white with a black star on her front right hoof. She had gotten Starfoot when she was six and was old enough to begin riding. She loved her horse and had missed riding every day.

Elrond chuckled as he walked over to where his horse was, watching Rainaiel struggle to reach for the saddle blanket on the shelf. The teen glared at him when she heard him laughing at her.

"Would you like some help?" Elrond asked. Rainaiel turned to him as she began to pout and glaring at him. "That's not funny, I can't reach anything." She replied, when she heard the elven lord laugh. "On the contrary, it is quite amusing to watch. Estel had the same problem when he was 12. Your father nearly broke his arms, trying to reach the saddle blanket." Elrond laughed, handing her the thick, wool blanket. "Yes, well I bet even ada would laugh if he were to see me just now." Rainaiel pouted. Elrond nodded, agreeing with her. "Yes, that is probably true. You should be thankful that your twin uncles are in Lorien…you would never live it down." Elrond said as Rainaiel set the saddle blanket down.

The elven lord quickly finished saddling his horse so he could help Rainaiel saddle Starfoot. His horse stood there, towering over Rainaiel. She looked up at the nearly black stallion before her. She had learned when she was younger that no one except her grandfather could touch him. Rainaiel had been afraid to touch him ever since he tried to take her hand off.

"You know that he will not hurt you." Elrond said, with his back to Rainaiel. "You told me that last time too, and look what he did." She replied, turning to him. "You spooked him that's all." Elrond said.

His horse whined, as if agreeing with him and scaring Rainaiel nearly half to death. Elrond laughed because she was not scared of Starfoot when she first got the mare and how wild she was before she was broken. He had not told her the horse's history because he knew Rainaiel would be afraid to touch her again. But he also knew that at some point he had to.

"It amazes me that you are terrified of my horse when Starfoot is the granddaughter to Shadowfax." Elrond said as he finished buckling the saddle. "What, did you just say that Starfoot was the granddaughter of Shadowfax?" She asked, shocked. "Yes, and you are not afraid of her." Elrond said, taking the reins from his granddaughter. "That's because she likes me…he does not." Rainaiel replied, hoisting herself onto the horses back. Elrond laughed as he mounted his horse.

The two rode out of the gate of the house and headed towards the spot that Elrond had in mind for their breakfast picnic. Rainaiel was quite happy to stay out there all day but knew that her grandfather would never allow it.

When they finally reached the spot, Rainaiel gasped when she seen the view of the entire valley below them. She looked over at her grandfather with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Daerada, it's beautiful, how did you find this?"r Rainaiel asked, turning to Elrond. "I was walking here one day and thought that you might like this." He told her, setting up the picnic. "I do, it is wonderful. I can see everything from up here." Rainaiel replied, as she sat down beside her grandfather. He smiled at her as he handed her a plate. "I am glad that you like it." Elrond told her, kissing her brow. She smiled feeling free again and not stuck in her room or the library.

The two spent the morning talking and spending time together. Elrond told stories from when her mother and uncles were elflings and when her father was little. Elrond also told her a few stories from when he and his twin brother, Elros were elflings. Rainaiel giggled and smiled at them. Some of them cause Elrond to even laugh. It was music to his ears to hear her laughing again after it had disappeared six months ago.

But regretfully, the two had to head back to the city because Elrond had a council meeting to attend over the upcoming Fall festival in less than two months. They quickly packed up and headed back to Rivendell.

Suddenly, an idea crossed the elder peredhil's mind causing him to smile wickedly. Rainaiel raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly confused at her grandfather's behavior.

"Last person back to the city is a rotten egg." Elrond said, suddenly brining is horse into a full run. "Hey, that is not fair, you started first." Rainaiel exclaimed, catching on to his idea. Elrond's laughter filled to wood as they two raced back to the city.

Rainaiel urged Starfoot to go as fast as the Maris could go. She obeyed Rainaiel's command because the two were leaving the Lord of Rivendell in the dust. Elrond yelled at her as they raced along, jealous that his horse was not as fast as Starfoot. Rainaiel broke out into fits of laughter as her and Starfoot arrived at the stable first.

"I guess that you are the rotten egg, daerada." Rainaiel laughed when he rode into the stable. "That was only because you have a faster horse." Elrond smiled. She giggled softly as she taken the saddle off Starfoot and setting all the gear aside. "Starfoot is very fast…I think that was the fastest I have ever pushed her." Rainaiel replied as the stable hand walked over to put her back up.

Just before they left, Elrond told him to give his and Rainaiel's horses fresh water and extra feed. The stable hand agreed as he went to tend to the horses.

**AN: So here is chapter two, I hope that everyone likes it. Next chapter I will begin bring the drama and adventure into Rainaiel's life. Remember please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just a little heads up with this chapter, there will be a little violence and danger. Please don't hate me for what happens to Rainaiel either. I promise that in the end it will all make sense.Chapter 3: Attack

Elrond began to allow Rainaiel it of the house more over the weeks leading up to the Fall festival. She smiled more often and it made Elrond happy. When Arwen came back from Lothlorien, the house began to get back to normal.

One cool September evening, Rainaiel and Arwen were taking their daily evening ride when they seen a darkly dressed figure coming towards the city. Rainaiel seen that he had long shaggy black hair and blue grey eyes. She smiled brightly as she dismounted Starfoot and began running towards the figure. Arwen did as well, happy to see the man she loved home.

"ADA!" Rainaiel yelled causing the figure to look up and smile. "Rainaiel" He laughed as she threw herself into his arms. The ranger chuckled, holding her tight as he twirled her around. "I missed you." Rainaiel said, as Arwen approached them.

"Welcome home my love." Arwen said, as she walked over. Aragorn looked up and smiled. "I have missed you." Aragorn murmured to her before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. "And I have missed you." She smiled looking into his eyes.

The three made their way back to the city because the sun was beginning set and orc would soon be roaming the woods.

Meanwhile, the sound of metal clanking and heavy footsteps travel through the wood as hideous goblin like creatures tracked their prey. Their master, Sauron the Great assigned them to capture a she-elf that was in Rivendell. He wanted to make her his bride and have her help bring darkness over Middle Earth.

Meanwhile, Elrond began to worry when Rainaiel and Arwen had not returned from their evening ride. Glorfindel and Erestor did as well because they were supposed to have been back almost two hours ago. The twins however were not because they knew something that their all knowing father did not.

"Ada, they are just fine." Elladan said, as their father paced around the forayer in the front hall. "Yes, Estel is home." Elrohir added, causing Elrond to stop short. "Why did you two not say anything soon?" Elrond asked, turning to them with fear in his silver colored eyes. "We wanted to surprise you." Elladan replied.

Suddenly, the elven lord's vision began to blur as he was sucked into another vision. This time it was happening in real time.

Aragorn jerked Arwen and Rainaiel behind him as he heard orc approaching. He forced both elleths onto Starfoot as they began to fire arrows at them. The ranger slapped the horse's rear, sending her into a full run. He dove into the bushes, hiding from them as he began to fire back.

Suddenly he heard a scream of pain and saw his daughter drop to the ground as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Arwen screamed as Starfoot carried her to the Last Homely House, leaving the young elleth behind.

Rainaiel struggled to get to her mother's horse, but the pain in her left shoulder was preventing her from pulling herself onto the gentle giant. The ranger shouted for her to go, but it was too late.

Rainaiel was hit from behind by an orc and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The orc threw her over his shoulder and leapt onto the back of a warg hidden the wood. 

With in a few moments the woods were silent again and the orcs left him. 

"Elrond, what is happening?" Glorfindel asked, shaking the lord by his shoulder when he seen the look of horror cross his face. Elrond blinked back into reality just in time to hear Starfoot's whinnies of fear come into the courtyard. "They have her!" Elrond said, running out the front door his daughter.

"Ada, they took her!" Arwen cried as her father pulled her off the horse's back. "Where did they take her?" Elrond asked, as her horse came in with Aragorn on her back. "I don't know, but they shot her…they shot my baby." Arwen cried as Aragorn ran over.

"They are taking to Dol Guldur. Then to Mordor." Aragorn said, "He has come for her." "Are you certain?" Elrond asked as Glorfindel began to give orders to his soldiers who had came out when Arwen rode in. "Yes, the orc patrols have been very high in that area. If we leave now for Lorien then, we can come up with a plan to save her. I will not leave my daughter, my heir to a fate far worse than her grandmother suffered." Aragorn replied, his voice beginning to crack from fear. Elrond nodded and told Glorfindel to prepare his troops to leave the next morning.

Meanwhile, just as Celeborn and Galadriel sat down to eat, Galadriel gasped in fear over something. Celeborn looked at her confused over why she suddenly shot up from her seat and down to where her mirror was located. He rose and quickly followed her.

"What is wrong?" He asked when he finally caught up to her. "Something has happened to Rainaiel." Galadriel replied, as she poured some water into the basin in front of her.

She stared down into the water as an image formed.

**Rainaiel was bound at her wrist and ankles as an orc held her on the back of a warg. Her fuchsia riding gown was stained with blood on her left shoulder. The end of an arrow shown through the cotton fabric.**

Galadriel gasped as the image faded, tears beginning to fill her blue eyes. Celeborn rushed over to her as her knees gave out, holding her close.

"What is it, what is wrong with her?" Celeborn asked. "Sauron has finally come for her…She is being taken to Dol Guldur…and from there…" Galadriel said, unable to finish the sentence. "Mordor…valar, she doesn't even know how to use any of her powers." Celeborn said, suddenly feeling sick.

Galadriel nodded as she felt a voice call out her name in her mind. The voice was filled with fear and determination at once. It was also clearly a male's voice.

_"Elrond, what happened?" Galadriel asked, her voice shaking. "Arwen and her were taking their evening ride when Rainaiel seen Aragorn coming and ran to see him."Elrond replied. "They are taking her to Dol Guldur…we need to get her back." She said. "I know that…I feel like I'm losing her…it is just like Celebrian."Elrond told her. "We will not lose her like that, don't you dare entertain those thoughts. Rainaiel will come back and be alright." Galadriel told him, her voice suddenly back to it's normal tone. "I know, we will be there in three days." Elrond told her, taking a deep breath. "Good, we will be waiting." She told him._

"Elrond and the others will be here in three days. We need to do something to save Rainaiel." Galadriel said as Celeborn helped her to her feet. "And we will, she will be home soon, I will not rest until she is safe." Celeborn told her, holding her close.

Meanwhile, Elrond told Aragorn and Arwen to try to rest before they left in the morning. Aragorn nodded as he held Arwen close to him, leading her down to her room. He knew that she would not want to be alone right now. The ranger also knew that this event brought back painful memories of her mother being tortured for so long by orcs. All he knew was that she needed to have him close.

When they reached her room, Arwen finally broke down into to tears. Her body shook with fear and anger at herself for not being able to get to Rainaiel in time. Aragorn reached out and pulled her close to him, trying to tell her that it was not her fault. He was trying to be so strong for her, but it was becoming harder each second as he heard her tears.

"This is my entire fault." She cried, as she dropped to her knees. "No, this is not your fault." Aragorn told her, trying to not allow his voice break. She stared up into his grey eyes that held so much pain and fear. "But if I hadn't taken her on that ride she would be here laying in bed in between us, sleeping." Arwen said. "But then this could have happened any other time. She would have been eventually found." Aragorn replied, pushing a wavy lock from her face. "Do you think that we will get her back?" Arwen asked, laying her head on his chest. "Yes, she is our daughter, she may not be able to fight very well, but she does know how to hand a blade very well." Aragorn replied, resting his head atop hers. "I love Estel." Arwen said, as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "And I love you, Arwen." Aragorn replied, kissing her back softly, letting her know that he loved her so much.

The couple held each other tight that night, praying that their daughter would be alright as they tried to get a little sleep.

**AN: Sorry this chapter has been so short; the next one will be longer. Remember, please keep reviewing and tell me what you think so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for the review and for reading my story. This chapter is going to be all Rainaiel in Dol Guldur. I hope you like it.Chapter 4: Captured

Three days gone by since Rainaiel was taken from Rivendell. Three days since she last saw any friendly faces and calming voices. Three days since she saw the look of horror on her parents' faces.

She was currently in a cold and dark cell that had a barred door keeping her in. Her shoulder was throbbing and it had been days since she had a bath. The gash on the back of her head was also bothering her. Orcs stood guard, keeping her from getting out and any other orcs getting in. She was off limits.

The elleths wanted to know why she was brought to this evil place that made her skin crawl. She often seen figures dressed in black, watching her. No one had told her what was going on and it was beginning to worry her.

Rainaiel limped over to the tiny window in her cell that over looked the outermost edges of her great grandparents' realm. She longed to be in the golden wood again, where she knew she was safe. If she looked hard enough, she could see the glow of the glow of the elven cities in the forest.

"I miss you both so much." Rainaiel whispered to herself. One of the orcs heard her and began to chuckle. "Don't 'ink you'll be getting' out any time soon." He cackled, "Sauron wants you to become his bride." "I will never marry a coward like him." Rainaiel said, standing up. "We'll see 'bout that." The other said, "In a month's time, you'll be on your way to Mordor." The first said, causing Rainaiel to pale.

Mordor, the one other place that made her skin crawl. She did not want to fall under his corruption and betray her family. The elleth realized that this was why her grandfather would not allow her to go for rides and why he wouldn't allow her to travel to Lorien over the summer. Rainaiel dropped to her knees and began to cry.

She did not want to harm her family and use the magic that she inherited for bad. Rainaiel desperately wanted to be like her grandfather and great grandparents and use them for good. She wanted to be like her parents and her twin uncles; who fought for what was right.

"No, I will not be his bride and you can tell him that." Rainaiel said, as the Nazgul at the end of the hall came closer to the cell. The second chief Nazgul, Khamul, stalked towards her cell with an intimidating slow pace, visibly angry at her words.

"You will do as you're told, she-elf." He snarled, as the elleth became bolder and stood up taller, her royal blood showing through. "Then he will have to tell me so himself, because I will never marry him. I am a daughter of kings, of the very line that he fears." Rainaiel said, standing her ground.

The Nazgul tore away from the door needing to report to his master that she was not willing to give into him just yet. Rainaiel felt adrenaline coursing through her veins; she also felt something else that she could not explain. Little did she know that within the next few days, she would learn what it really was.

Meanwhile, the Nazgul had reported to Sauron how Rainaiel was not breaking. The dark lord realized that she had more light in her than he wanted her to. Sauron had hoped that she would have more of that dark side of her from the sindar blood in her family. If she was going to break, he was going to break her himself.

"Well, has she broken down yet?" Sauron asked, his dark voice filling the room. "No my lord, she hasn't; in fact quite to opposite of what you wanted. She said that she will never marry you because you are a coward and that you fear her ancestors and who they were." Khamul replied, unsure how his lord would respond. Sauron let out a loud evil laugh that even made the Nazgul cringe. "Did she now; well it seems that she has more fight in her than I thought." Sauron said, "If she does not break in the next three days, than I will do it myself and she will not like it." "Yes my lord." Khamul replied. "Do what it takes." Sauron said. The Nazgul smirked darkly as he bowed and left his lord.

Meanwhile, Rainaiel felt something tugging at the back of her mind as she stared out into space. It kind of scared her until she realized what was happening.

**Elrond, Glorfindel and Celeborn engaged the orcs, allowing Aragorn and the twin to get down the hall to the cell that held Rainaiel. The ranger killed the orcs that stood at the door with swords in hand. Elladan taken to keys from the orc's belt and unlocked the door.**

Rainaiel gasped, suddenly realizing that she inherited her grandfather's gift of foresight and smiled. She had hope that she was going to get out of this living nightmare. She just had to hold on a little longer while her family was getting a plan together to save her.

Later that night, several orcs enter the cell, leaving Rainaiel panicking. She knew that she was not going to last the night, regardless of her family was coming to rescue here.

"Sauron didn't like what you say earlier, lil' she-elf." The leader cackled. Rainaiel swallowed the lump in her throat. "So he said you had to be punished." He added as two approached her.

Rainaiel screamed as they began to tear of the fuchsia riding gown off, leaving her in nothing but the sleeveless underdress that was made of a gauzy cotton material and was white. She cried out as they ripped out the arrow from her shoulder then pouring a liquid into it that made her thrash around because it burned so much. The orcs laughed as one of the Nazgul stalked into the room.

"Put her in chains." He said, his evil voice sounding raspy. The orcs obeyed as they dragged Rainaiel over to a pair of chains that dangled from the ceiling. "Let me go!" She shouted, struggling out of their grasp. "You will not leave until you break." The Nazgul said, as Rainaiel looked at him defiantly. "Then you will wait an eternity." She said, staring directly at him.

Then Nazgul simply turned to walk away and then stopped to talk to the orc in charge. The orc grinned at Rainaiel as he picked up a whip.

"Beat her until she breaks." He said, as the orc nodded. "Of course." The orc replied, as the other orcs filed out of the room behind the Nazgul.

"It's just you and me, lil' she-elf." The leader smirked darkly, picking up a whip in the corner. Rainaiel's blue grey eyes went wide when she saw the tattered end of the whip. "What have nothin' to say?" He taunted. "I will not be his bride." Rainaiel glared.

The orc leader let the whip fly as the tattered end came in contact with Rainaiel's back. She bit the bottom of her lip, refusing to make a sound and give into their cruel torture methods. Her back stung as blood began to weep from the welt that was on her back.

"I will not become a weapon that he can bend to his will; I will never marry him." Rainaiel said, staring up at the orc. "Whatever you say." He replied, slinging the whip again.

The orc done this several more times before Rainaiel allowed tears of pain fall from her eyes. The way she was facing, she could stare out the window and seen the glow of Caras Galadhon and began to weep more. She knew that was where her parents were and where her family was planning their rescue mission. Rainaiel began to think of when she was an elfling and how her family put everything on hold to make sure that she was healed and safe. When she had the flu, how Aragorn would sleep by her side, holding to his chest as she coughed and sneezed all night long and was miserable from not being able to breathe from her nose. How Arwen would bring her food and sit with her during the day and how Elrond would entire council meetings on hold to spend time with her. No, she could not give in and she would not give in.

"Are you gonna break, lil' she-elf?" The orc asked. "Never!"Rainaiel spat, jerking around in the chains. "We'll see, you'll be wanting out of these chains in the morning." He smirked, reaching for the same liquid that the orcs poured into her shoulder wound.

The orc poured a large amount of it onto her blood stained back. Rainaiel screamed in agony as the liquid touch the open wounds. She thrashed in pain as he laughed. That would hurt her but she refused to break. The elleth would fight until the day she died, or gave up the will to live.

Once they left, Rainaiel began to let the tear fall from her blue grey eyes, feeling nothing but pain in her back and shoulder. Her throat hurt from all the screaming she done. She began to wonder if this is what the orcs had done to her grandmother when her mother was younger.

When she looked out the window she saw the clear night sky and the Star of Earendil show brightly. She stared at it as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. She was determined to not allow him to take her as his bride, to help him destroy all that is good in the world and harm those she loved.

"Valar give me the strength to hold on until my family comes for me." Rainaiel prayed, staring at the sky with tears in her voice, "Protect them."

The elleth closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep while she could, knowing that she had a long and painful day ahead of her.

**AN: I know that I left a lot of people hanging with the last chapter, but it was all for good reasons. I needed to do a little research for this chapter. I will try to get chapter five up soon and please don't hate me for what happened to Rainaiel in this chapter either, it is all for a good reason and it will make sense in the end.**

** Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think and thank you for all the follows and faves.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and just to answer y'all's question, no I will not kill Rainaiel. I promise that I will try to update soon and thank you for reading. This chapter will be better than the last one and will end better, and hopefully will be longer.

Chapter 5: Rescue

When Elrond and the rest of his family reached Lorien, Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for them. The Lorien rulers had also sent a messenger to Mirkwood to let Thanduil, the King of Mirkwood know that they would be traveling through his realm to Dol Guldur. The group needed to quickly get a plan together before they ran out of time.

They quickly greeted each other and then headed to the library to discuss plans to rescue Rainaiel. Galadriel could tell that her granddaughter and future grandson-in-law were worried for their child.

"What happened exactly?" Celeborn asked, breaking the silence. Aragorn took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to summarize the last eight months in a nutshell. "Do you want the long version or the short version?" The ranger asked, looking at him. "The short version will work for now." Celeborn replied. "Well, three days ago I was coming home from being away for a few months in Rohan when Rainaiel came running towards me. I opened my arms to hug her and held her tight just as Arwen came over to do the same." Aragorn replied, as Arwen decided to take a turn in the story. "We had been out since after dinner for an evening ride because the sun was still high in the sky and I wanted to spend some time Rainaiel." Arwen told them. "Then what happened?" Galadriel asked, from her seat beside Celeborn. "We started to head back after we got the horses because Ada said he wanted us back by the time the sun was set. He said the numbers of orcs were still high." Arwen replied. "Shortly after that, that was when we were attacked." Aragorn replied, "I shielded both of them from the orcs and forced them to get onto Starfoot because she was the faster and would not stop once they left till they reached the city. Once they were both on the way back I taken cover in some bushes because they were firing arrows and began to fire back. One of their arrows hit Rainaiel and knocked her off of Starfoot's back. She tried to get onto Arwen's horse but she couldn't. An orc came up behind her and hit her over the head with his sword and knocked her unconscious." Aragorn said, anger seeping through is words, "He carried her over to a warg and took off for Dol Guldur." "Do not blame yourself, Aragorn, you did everything you could." Galadriel told him, "Rainaiel would not want you to blame yourself." The ranger looked up at her and nodded, knowing she was right.

"We sent word to Mirkwood, telling Thanduil of the situation and asking permission to travel through his land. He has granted us entrance and will even send soldiers to aid us." Celeborn said. "Does he have any scouts in the area?" Elrohir asked, speaking up for the first time. Celeborn looked over at his grandson and nodded. "Yes, they reported back yesterday." Celeborn replied. "What did they see?" Elladan asked, worried. "They did see Rainaiel, she was alive and the only injury that they could see was on her shoulder." He told the other twin. They both nodded, relaxing slightly. "We have also sent scouts and Haldir should be reporting back soon. He was very upset when he heard of what happened to Rainaiel. He remembered what had happened to her when she was two and said that he would not allow her to stay in that place if he could help it." Galadriel told the twins.

"It appears that our little Rainaiel has gotten to him as well, my lady." Glorfindel smirked. Celeborn chuckled softly, shaking his head agreeing with the Balrog slayer. "Indeed." He said. Aragorn and Arwen both had small smiles on their faces, remembering that time very well. "When has she ever not stolen hearts?" Aragorn replied, causing Elladan and Elrohir to speak up. "When she met Legolas, last winter." Elladan and Elrohir replied.

That caused the group to break out in laughter thinking about when they two met for the first time last year, just before Rainaiel gotten the flu. They had spent the day together and spared in the training fields together. Legolas had made the mistake of boasting about how he was a better archer and that she could and wouldn't beat him. Glorfindel had warned him about Rainaiel's temper and how she was a fighter. Legolas didn't heed his warning and continued to taunt her. Finally Rainaiel had snapped and ended up not only beating him in archery but, in swordplay as well. The Mirkwood prince became made and the two got into an argument. It ended in Glorfindel and Aragorn having to restrain the two of them before one of them hit the other.

"That is very true, and in her defense, Legolas asked for it." Aragorn laughed. "Yes, it seems that she has your temper." Arwen added. The twins snickered at the ranger when he tried to deny that he had a bad temper, but he also knew that Arwen was right. "I suppose that Raina does have quite the temper, like I do." Aragorn replied, sighing in defeat.

A short time later, the male of the group decided that it was time to forming a plan of attack and gather supplies for their mission to Dol Guldur the next morning. While they were doing that, Galadriel and Arwen went to prepare for whatever injuries Rainaiel had. Even thought she did not want to think about it, she knew that it was a very high likely hood that Rainaiel was hurt. She had refused to entertain the thought of her daughter not coming home alive. Galadriel understood how she felt because she went through the very same thing with her daughter and it resulted in Celebrian leaving Middle Earth for good.

Arwen sighed when she seen Rainaiel's old clothing a wardrobe in her new room. Some of them were little gowns that she wore when she was two that spring. She also saw the hair clip that her daughter had wore the day that she was healed. It brought tears from her eyes thinking that Rainaiel may never wear it in her hair ever again. Galadriel watched from the other side of the room, understanding her pain all too well.

"Do not think that will happen, Arwen." Galadriel said. The evenstar looked up at her grandmother and tried to not let the tears fall, as her grandmother came over and stood next to her. "How, my daughter is in the same place that Estel and I fought so hard to keep her from going to." Arwen replied, "My daughter could be turned against her will, helping him destroy all that is good. Rainaiel would never forgive herself if that happened. She told me that she would sooner die than help him. We all know what will happen if she does not join him, he will kill her and not think twice about it." "If I know anything about my great granddaughter it is that she will not allow him to take her. I also know that she will come home again. She may not be the same, we all know that, but she will be alive. If anything, this will prepare her for what is to come in the future." Galadriel told her. Arwen nodded, wiping the tears that did escape away. Galadriel hugged her granddaughter tight, before smiling at her reassuringly. "Thank you daernana." Arwen replied. Galadriel smiled softly at her.

The two quickly decided that if Rainaiel was injured that she would need something that was loose and comfortable. So, they packed at white chemise and a purple wrap dress for her to wear. They also packed leggings, a tunic and some under clothes just in case she wasn't hurt. They put all of them in a bag along with her boots.

Meanwhile, the males had finally gotten a plan together and decided that they would leave early the next morning. They also settled on what will happen when they reached Dol Guldur. Aragorn and the twins were to get to Rainaiel and get her out, while Glorfindel, Elrond and Celeborn were to create a diversion to give them some time. They all knew what they were walking into and did not like the idea about Rainaiel being there.

When the group dispersed, Aragorn sat down in a chair by the fireplace and sighed. Glorfindel had been sitting across from him and seen the tired and worn look on the ranger's face. He knew that Aragorn had not slept in days and wouldn't until Rainaiel was safe in his arms again. Glorfindel was worried also, worried that Rainaiel had been tortured by the orcs there. He shuddered at the very thought of what they done to Celebrian and prayed to the valar that did not happen to Rainaiel.

"She will be home soon." Glorfindel said, looking over at the young ranger. "I know, I just feel so helpless." Aragorn admitted. Glorfindel nodded, understanding how he felt. He cared for Rainaiel greatly. Elrond's family had become like family to him ever since he was sent back to Middle Earth. Rainaiel was like a niece to him and he did not like to see her harmed by anything. "I understand Estel, but I will not rest until she is safe within the borders of Rivendell again with you and the rest of the family. I love that child with all my heart and I will not let them do the very same thing that they had done to Celebrian." Glorfindel told Aragorn. The ranger nodded, smiling softly at him. "Thank you, Glorfindel. I am grateful that you all are helping me do this, I do not know what I would do if I lost her to him. I have made many mistakes over the years; she is not one of them. When we named her, we purposely named her that because she had brought peace to everyone around her. Now I am not so sure if there will be any peace for any of us. " Aragorn replied. "Estel, have you not learned anything from your name since you came to Rivendell. You need to have hope that she will come home." Glorfindel told him.

A short time later the two went their separate ways and went to sleep. They all needed to be in bed early if they wanted to leave before dawn and make it in the time they wanted to. Aragorn was exhausted beyond belief, but every night he went to sleep, nightmares would wake him up and he could not go back to sleep.

When he reached his room, Arwen was staring out the window, tears falling from her eyes. He could tell something was off about her when he entered the room. She knew something or felt something that he did not. The way she stood, her nails nearly digging into the window sill and her body was too rigid. He needed to know what happened.

"Arwen, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked, rushing over to her side. She looked at him, tears falling endlessly from her blue eyes. "Something has happened to Rainaiel…I don't know how I know this or what happened, but I suddenly felt it in my heart that something was wrong." Aragorn said. Aragorn was still for a moment before he took a deep breath and embraced her. "It will be all over soon meleth-nin and she will be home again, safe with us." He told her. "But she will not be the same after this; a part of her will die there, no matter what." Arwen replied, "The childlike innocence that she had three days ago will be gone." "I know, that is the only thing that worries me." Aragorn said, stroking the dark wave of her satin hair gently. Arwen looked up at him, tears of hope and pain falling from her eyes. Aragorn held her tighter to him as she cried.

Sometime later, the couple had gone to sleep, holding each other time for the last time for nearly a week. Aragorn had another nightmare that night, this one more terrifying than the one he had the night before. When he woke, Arwen was still by his side and someone was knocking at the door. He detangled himself from Arwen's sleeping form and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, Elrond stood there, fully dressed in chainmail and armor. He looked at his foster son's half asleep figure with an amused expression on his face. Aragorn smile back, knowing how bad he must have looked at that moment.

"Morning Estel." Elrond said, staring at messy haired ranger. "Morning ada, what time is it?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his blue grey eyes. "A few hours before dawn, you should both get up and get ready, Arwen would most likely to see you off." Elrond replied. "As do I, we will be down shortly." Aragorn replied. "Good, also, you will most likely need this." Elrond said, handing the ranger a shirt made of chainmail. "Thank you, we will be there soon." Aragorn replied, taking the shirt form the elven lord's hand. Elrond nodded and smiled as he walked off. Aragorn turned to walk back into the room and shut the door.

"Estel, who was that?" Arwen asked, half asleep. "Your father, it's a few hours till dawn and we will be leaving soon" He replied, as she sat up and stretched. "Alright, why do you have that mail shirt?" She asked, as she walked over to the changing screen and changing into a lavender colored gown. When she stepped out, Aragorn was fully dressed with the chainmail shirt over the dark blue tunic he wore. He watched her every move with love and desire, thinking about how much he was going to miss her while he was gone. Arwen saw the look in his eyes and smile softly as she walked over to where he stood.

"Estel, is something wrong?" Arwen asked, walking over to her lover. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I was going to miss kissing you good morning and good night." Aragorn replied, causing her to smile brightly. "As will I, but I know that you will be home again with our daughter with you." Arwen replied, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "That I will, and we will be a family again." Aragorn replied, as Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him as she suddenly found herself lost in the depth of his blue grey eyes.

The ranger pulled her tight against him, as he brought his lips towards hers, teasingly brushing his lips against hers. Arwen whimpered softly, slightly annoyed that he was teasing her. He smirked darkly down at her as she stared up at him. Aragorn gently but harshly crashed his lips against hers as he kissed the elleth. In that kiss he poured all his love and need for her, as she done the same without thinking twice. He wanted her to know that he loved her, knowing that he may not come back.

The couple broke apart after a few minutes, both needing to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly at one another. Aragorn brushed his thumb over her swollen lips and gently kissed her again.

"_I love you some much." He whispered to her in elvish. "And I love you, Estel." Arwen replied, smiling at him._

They quickly finished getting ready and left their talan, heading down to where the others were gathered. It was time to leave for him to leave for one of the few places that he really did not want to be.

"It is about time." Elladan said when he seen his younger sister and adopted brother walking away. Arwen's cheeks turned pink slightly under his teasing gaze. "Oh leave them alone brother, I am sure that one day you will be late too for some things." Elrohir replied, causing Glorfindel and Elrond both to chuckle. "Indeed, now are you ready Estel?" Glorfindel asked. "Of course." The ranger replied, a determined glitter in his eyes. The Balrog Slayer nodded, giving him a knowing look.

Aragorn kissed one last time before he had to leave and smiled at her. She smiled back, nodding at her; silently telling her that he would return with Rainaiel by his side. Arwen blinked back tears, also silently telling him that she would be waiting.

Three days later…

It had been three days since the group had left the safety of Lothlorien to go to Dol Guldur. Elrond and Glorfindel lead the group to the enemy strong hold. They only stopped to sleep and then they were up with the sun. It amazed them that they reached the fortress without encountering the abnormally large man eating spiders that roamed the dark forests of Mirkwood. The only thing that made them uneasy about traveling through there was Rainaiel was deathly afraid of spiders and would do anything to wipe them from the face of Adra.

"You know Rainaiel would hate being here right now." Elladan said. Elrond turned to face his son with a raised eye brow. "Oh, why do you say that, my son?" Elrond asked. Elrohir had caught on by then and laughed. "Ada, have you not realized where we are?" Elrohir said.

By this time, Celeborn, Aragorn and Glorfindel had caught on as well and all laughed. They looked around and seen the empty spider webs hanging from tree branches all around them knowing that Rainaiel would be clinging to Aragorn at that moment.

"Elrond, I think that they are saying that because of the spider that roaming around here." Glorfindel said, causing the peredhil to look around. "I guess you are both probably right. Especially after we leave there, we will have to find a way to keep her sleeping." Elrond said. "Indeed, she would panic if she seen one." Elladan teased.

Aragorn laughed as he looked up at. Dol Guldur was growing closer and closer by the minute and they had to find away get in without being seen. It was going to be the hardest part of their plan. All Aragorn wanted to hear was Glorfindel telling him and his brothers to get Rainaiel out of her cell.

"Just a little longer, brother." Elladan said. Aragorn turned to him and smiled. "I know." Aragorn replied.

When they finally reached Dol Guldur, they waited for the cover of night to enter the building. The twins had been able to scout out the area found where they were keeping Rainaiel. They may not have been able to see her, but the several orcs guarding both indoor and outdoor ways and the hallway told them that was where they were keeping their niece. The group all nodded and proceeded with the plan.

Meanwhile, the orcs outside the dungeon smelled something that caused them to take the defensive. They looked out over the barren mountain and seen five elves and a man creeping towards them. Just as they went to yell for help, Elladan and Elrohir whipped out their bows and shot the orcs dead. They were all able to make it to the door and slipped into the fortress.

Once inside, they were met by a wall of orcs with weapons in hand. Glorfindel looked at them and smirked darkly at his comrades. The leader of the orc that had just returned from Rainaiel's cell and began to bark out orders.

"Look what we have here boys." The leader said, looking at the elves and human before them, "Kill 'em." "I think not." Glorfindel replied, smiling darkly at the leader.

That was when the plan kicked into action. Elrond, Celeborn and Glorfindel began to advance towards the orcs. They were taking them down two at a time. Glorfindel yelled at the twins and Aragorn to go find Rainaiel. The three nodded, knowing that their elders were able to handle themselves. They just needed to find the young teen and free her.

"It's down this way; I see two orcs in front of a cell door, that's her." Elrohir said, pointing to the orcs. "Well, let us introduce ourselves." Elladan replied, sarcastically, causing his twin and younger brother to laugh. "Indeed." Aragorn said.

When they reached the cell, none of them were prepared for what they were about to see. The orcs seemed to think it was funny to see the horror and anger on Aragorn's face. One of them made the mistake of laughing him and making a comment about what they had done to Rainaiel.

"So you be the ones that she was waiting for." One of the orcs said, laughing. "She is a feisty one, the lil' she-elf." The second said, causing the twins and Aragorn to stiffen. They did not know what they meant by that and they really did not want to think about it either.

With little warning Aragorn took out his sword and beheaded both orcs, killing them instantly. Elladan reached down and taken the keys to the cell off the orc's belt and went to unlock the cell.

He suddenly stopped short when he seen the bloodied and bruised form of his niece dangling from a chain on her wrist. Aragorn and Elrohir stared in horror and shock at her as well.

"Unlock it now, Elladan." Aragorn snapped, trying to open the cell door. "Done, move now." Elladan said, as the ranger nearly knocked him over trying to get to his daughter.

When he reached her, Aragorn was terrified that she was dead. He noticed that her left leg was turned in a way that was not natural and it had bite marks in it from them torturing her. He also noticed that she wore nothing but the sleeveless underdress from nearly a week ago. Her long silver hair was stained red from the blood from various wounds.

"Oh no, Raina, please." Aragorn whispered upon seeing his daughter. He was almost afraid to touch her, worried that he may hurt her. "Estel, is she?" Elrohir asked as the others ran up.

"Estel, valar what happened to her!" Elrond asked, rushing over to the elfling. "I don't know." Aragorn replied, walking up to her weak form.

(Rainaiel's POV)

She heard voices around her, saying her name as she drifted into consciousness again. The last three days were pretty bad but she still had refused to give into his will. Sauron wasn't happy at all about it, but left when he heard that her family was coming for her two days ago. Her prayers had been answered because he took his Nazgul with him too and she was happy about it.

When she first heard the cell door open, her stomach dropped, worried that the orcs had come back to beat her again. But then she heard a voice telling someone to go and then another say her name or the shorten version of it that only her ada called her. It suddenly clicked when she heard another person call someone "Estel".

Rainaiel opened her eyes just enough to see her father's blue grey eyes staring into hers.

(Normal POV)

Aragorn nearly wept when he seen Rainaiel open her blue grey eyes and stared up him as tears began to fall from her eyes. He gently reached out and wiped them away. She didn't jump when he touched her face. He had expected her to be afraid of anyone touching her after what had happened to her.

"Raina, are you alright?" Aragorn asked. A small smirk crossed her face as she shook her head no. "My leg is killing me, my arms are really sore from being held like this and my back and shoulders are aching. Then to top it all off, my head is pounding, do you really want to ask that, ada?" Rainaiel replied, her voice raw from screaming. The ranger smiled softly at her as he looked up at the chain that held her up. "Would you like to get down?" Elladan teased, walking over with the keys. "What do you think, my darling uncle?" She replied, sarcastically.

"Elladan, stop teasing the child and help her." Glorfindel said from the door way. "Thank you Glorfy." Rainaiel said, causing the golden haired warrior to smile. "You're welcome, so are you ready to go home?" He asked. "Please, I really want to go home in my warm bed." Rainaiel replied. Glorfindel nodded, glad to know the young peredhil was alright for the most part.

"Rainaiel, I want you to listen to me closely. Your uncle and I are going unlock the chains; you need to not put any pressure or weight on your left leg. Can you do that?" Aragorn asked. "No, I do not trust myself not to. My muscles are shaking from being in this position too long." Rainaiel replied, "and I haven't eaten or drank anything in nearly a week" "Alright, I need someone to catch her." Aragorn said, as Elrond and Celeborn looked up.

"I will." Celeborn said, walking over. "Thank you, Raina; this is probably going to hurt a little." Aragorn replied, as he and Elladan unlocked the chains that were holding the 16 year old up.

Rainaiel cried out in pain as she dropped into her great grandfather's arms. Her injured leg jerked slightly as he caught her. Celeborn knelt down on the cell floor so that he and Elrond could take a quick look at it and the other various injuries she had before they left. She stared up at him as he pushed a silver and red streaked hair from her face.

"Hello, my little one." Celeborn said, as she stared at him. "Hi grandpa Celeborn." She replied, leaning into him to hug him. He hugged her back gently as he pushed a strand of her silver hair that was streaked with red from her face. "I am so glad that you aright, I was worried we may have lost you." Celeborn told her. "Can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled, causing him to chuckle.

"Indeed, there are not many people who can anger Sauron and live to tell about it." Elrond said, kneeling down beside her, opposite of his father-in-law. "True, but he was the one who made the mistake of thinking I was going to marry him." Rainaiel replied, shuddering at the very thought of being his wife. "I am sure. Well, I guess you know that your leg is broken?" Elrond asked, looking at her. "Yes, I think I could tell it was broken all by the way my leg was turned." Rainaiel replied, causing the others around the three of them to laugh.

"I don't know why we were so worried about losing out little Rainaiel. You seem to be your old self again." Elladan said. Rainaiel stared at him with a sad and haunted look in her eyes that shook him to his very core. "No Uncle Dan, I am just hiding it for now because we all need to keep it together until we get back home." Rainaiel replied, staring at him.

Aragorn and Elrond stared at each other for a moment before the elven lord turned back to his granddaughter. That was the very thing they were afraid of when they found her.

When Elrond checked all the other wounds, he frowned noticing that all of them were infected and did not like the fact that she hadn't yet developed a fever yet.

"Let's get her out of here; I cannot do anything for her here." Elrond said, looking up at the others. They nodded, as they noticed the pink tinge to the sky and took a deep breath.

It was now time for them to head home with their loved one that they were so worried about for so long. Aragorn also knew that Rainaiel had a long road to recovery ahead of her and he was going to be there every step of the way.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long with this chapter; I really wanted to put a little more drama and action to it. I hope that everyone likes it and thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry for not posting sooner and leaving everyone hanging after my last post. My mom surprised my family with a surprise trip to Connecticut for Christmas. Now I am finally home after a long 16 hour drive from Tennessee to Connecticut and it was not fun. So I will pick up with Rainaiel after her family rescued her from Dol Guldur.Chapter 6: Fever

The group began their long trip back to Lothlorien just as the sun began to rise over Dol Guldur. Rainaiel had slept very little that night due to the amount of pain she was in. But she wanted to prove to her family that she could handle it until they reached the Golden Wood. Aragorn could see the pain etched into her angelic features and it broke his heart to see her in pain.

Elrond did as well and wished he had something stronger to give her for the pain, but all he had was something that would only lessen the pain for a few hours. He wanted to set her leg so it would heal properly but he had to wait until later. The elven lord was more concerned with the infected wounds that she had because of the fever that she had developed over the last few hours.

"Rainaiel, it's time to go." Elrond said, sweeping damp strands of hair from her face. Rainaiel lifted her head off her father's shoulder just enough to see her grandfather's concerned silver eyes. "Already, I just fell asleep." Rainaiel whimpered her voice cracking. "What do you mean?" Aragorn asked. "I haven't slept because I'm hurting." Rainaiel told him. Aragorn looked up at Elrond as he lifted Rainaiel into his arms as the ranger stood up. The elven lord sighed as he set her down by Celeborn and reached for his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Celeborn asked, as Rainaiel snuggled into his protective arms. "Something that will take some of the pain away." Elrond replied, looking over at his granddaughter with a soft smile, "She is trying to hold out until we reach the city to get some pain medicine." Celeborn look down at her with a sad smile on his face. "Rainaiel, its okay to show pain, you most of all." He told her. "But I don't want you all to worry about me." She replied. "We would worry about you even if you were not hurt as you are now." Elrond told her, smiling at her. "Really, but why?" Rainaiel asked. "We are your family, it's what we do." Celeborn said causing a small smile to cross Rainaiel's face. "I love you both." She said as her great grandfather pulled her close. "And we love you too, Rainaiel." Elrond replied, kissing her cheek.

A short time later, the group was moving again and Aragorn had Rainaiel in his arms carrying her. She was happy to close to her father again because she was afraid that Sauron was going to turn her against them and it plagued her dreams that the week she was there.

Aragorn noticed the fear in her blue grey eyes and it made him sad that she had gone through something like this when she was so young. She was still very much a child to both the elves and the Dúnedain and would be for many more years to come. Her innocence was stolen and she would be affected by this for the rest of her life and he felt responsible for it happening. Rainaiel caught the look in her father's eyes and really did not want him to blame himself for this happening.

"Ada, please do not blame yourself. This is not your fault." Rainaiel told him. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Then who do we blame for this?" He asked. "Sauron's twisted mind and his mentor for making him like this." Rainaiel told him causing the group to smile upon hearing the wisdom in her voice. "That I agree with, my darling niece." Elrohir said making his twin laugh.  
"I agree with my mirror, Rainaiel. You are very correct." Elladan added. "See ada, I am for the most part still the elfling that left Rivendell last week, only just a little banged up from them trying to break me." Rainaiel told them. Aragorn smiled down at her then kissed her head. "And I am thankful for that, you are so precious to me and your mother and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Aragorn told her as Rainaiel snuggled her head under his chin, "I love you so much Rainaiel." "I love you more ada." Rainaiel whispered, yawning. He smiled down at her lovingly as her grey eyes drifted shut to finally get some sleep. "Sleep well my daughter." He said, looking down at her.

Meanwhile, Arwen stood in the family area of her grandparent's talan, worried about her lover and daughter. She had done nothing but worry about the "what ifs" and what could go wrong while her family was out rescuing her daughter. Galadriel had tried to calm her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. The Lady of Light hoped things were going good so far. Her husband had closed his side of the bond shortly after entering Dol Guldur. She was in the dark as much as Arwen was. But she did know that they had her and that Rainaiel was injured thanks to Elrond telling her in his mind when she asked him.

"They are on the way back now." Galadriel said, floating into the room. Arwen looked up at her grandmother with hopeful eyes. "Do they have her? Is she alright?" Arwen asked as Galadriel held her hand up to silence the Evenstar's questions. "Rainaiel is with them." Galadriel told her. "But…is she alright?" Arwen asked again, worried even more that her grandmother hadn't told her yet. "But Rainaiel is injured, she had several wounds that are infected and her leg is severely broken as well as several of her ribs." Galadriel told her.

Arwen gasped, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of what her daernana meant by severely broken and several infected wounds. She remembered how her mother looked when she was brought home after being tortured by orcs. She tried not to think about what they had done to her daughter. Galadriel understood how she felt at that moment, remembering when Celebrian had been brought home after a year. The elven queen prayed that the valar spared her great granddaughter from the horror that her grandmother went through.

"Do not fret, Elrond also told me that she is still the same elfling we love. Even though she is not telling them if she is hurting." Galadriel said. Arwen looked up and gasped when she heard that. Her daughter should not have to do that to prove she is alright. "When will they be home?" Arwen replied, turning towards the window. "Within the next three days. Rainaiel is anxious to get here to see her family again and sleep in her own bed, safe." Galadriel told her, standing next to her. Arwen smiled softly at that, happy to know that her little girl was alive and well for the most part.

It had been several hours since Rainaiel had last had pain medicine and it bothered Elrond greatly that she hadn't woken up yet. Aragorn began to worry too because she began to whimper in her sleep in fear and pain. He suddenly realized what was happening and quickly set her down to wake her up.

"Raina?" Aragorn asked, looking down at her. "Estel, is everything alright?" Glorfindel asked looking at the ranger. A small whimper escaped Rainaiel's lips as he shook his head no to the Balrog slayer. "No, something…valar no!" Aragorn replied, suddenly realizing what was wrong. "Estel?" Elrond said, as the entire group stop to watch the ranger lay the small peredhil on the ground.

"Rainaiel, wake up please, do not listen to him." Aragorn said, gently shaking her arm. The group suddenly understood when the ranger said "him", what was happening. Sauron was not going to let Rainaiel go without a fight. "Noo, stop" Rainaiel began to cry, "No, I will not!" "Rainaiel, wake up, please." Aragorn pleaded, feeling helpless all over again. He turned to Elrond and Celeborn to help him rouse the elleth from her dark dreams.

"Estel, Elrond, hold her down." Celeborn said, looking down at his great granddaughter with pain in his eyes. "What are you thinking, are you mad?" Elrond exclaimed, looking at his father in law. "It is going to the only way, if she feels pressure on her leg, she will wake up." Celeborn said, looking at the elven lord. "That is only going to cause her more pain Celeborn, you know that." Elrond argued, the healer in him was panicking. "I would rather hurt her by doing that then have a dark lord torturing my great granddaughter in her sleep and make her terrified to sleep." Celeborn replied, glaring at the dark haired elf.

Aragorn looked between the two, slightly worried about what was going happen. He remembered when he was little the last time they argued and it ended in Glorfindel and Erestor holding pulling them apart. Elrohir and Elladan were worried too because they were losing daylight with all the arguing.

"Ada, Daerada, will you both stop arguing and get focused on the problem at hand." Elrohir said, causing the two elven ruler to quiet down. They turned to him then the whimpering and thrashing form of Rainaiel on the ground. "Elrohir is right; he will do this until she dies." Elladan replied, looking at his family. The elven lords glared at each other for a moment before moving. "Ada, they are right, Lord Celeborn would not do anything to harm Rainaiel, he loves her with all his heart, but he is right, it may be the only way to wake her." Aragorn said, causing Elrond's features to soften when he looked over at his granddaughter. "Very well, but don't do it too hard." Elrond said, looking at the sindar elf.

Celeborn nodded as he and Elrond walked over to Rainaiel, he looked over the unnatural break in his great granddaughter's left leg and sighed. He knew that there was no way around hurting her, but he needed to do it.

"I am so sorry my little one." He whispered, as he gently squeezed her injured leg. The Lorien lord held his breath, watching Rainaiel close.

(Rainaiel's POV)

Rainaiel was trapped within the dark clutches of the nightmare that Sauron created in her mind. She was back in that dark and cold cell that she had been rescued from days ago. This time, Sauron was the one with the whip and it was not pretty. He was thousands of times worse than the orcs had been and she really wanted to wake up.

Sauron smiled wickedly at the young elleth before him that was suspended by chains. She was either remarkably stupid or brave for not breaking and looking him in the eye and telling him that he was a coward. He remembered how stubborn some of her ancestors were for doing the same thing.

"Now, I will not say this again, you WILL be my wife!" Sauron snarled. Rainaiel spit out a mouth full of blood that had filled her mouth after he punched her face. "I will never marry a coward like you! And I will never give into you ever!" Rainaiel yelled back, jerking in the chains.

Sauron snarled as he suddenly held her by her neck and stared into her eyes. His patience had run out with this stubborn and unbreakable half breed. If she would not join him, she would have to die.

"Then you will die!" Sauron growled, squeezing her neck, choking her. "Noo!" Rainaiel screamed, fighting him.

Suddenly Rainaiel felt white hot pain searing through her left leg. She cried out in pain as Sauron let go of her, suddenly feeling another person's presence nearby. He suddenly vanished and released Rainaiel from the hellish dream she was in.

(Normal POV)

Rainaiel cried out in pain as her blue grey colored eyes shot open. Something or someone was touching her leg and it hurt badly. She felt a hand let go of her leg and a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, apologizing for having to touch her leg. Their voice and scent was very familiar to her as well as the name that he called her.

She relaxed when she realized that Celeborn was holding her tight, trying to calm her from him pinching the back of her broken leg. He could only imagine how it must have felt and was suddenly alarmed when he felt how hot her forehead was due to the fever that would not break. He wished that the troops of the Galadhirim were closer to them than they were. Rainaiel needed to get some help soon, or they were going to lose her.

_ "Hush now my little one, no one is going to hurt you." He whispered in her ear in elvish. _ Rainaiel's shaking lessens at the sound of his voice in her ear. She knew she was safe in her great grandfather's arms, just like when she was little and would visit with them during the spring and summers as an elfling with her mother and sometimes her father. _"Rest sweet one, you are safe, we are here to keep you safe." Celeborn told her as she buried her face in his shoulder, her forehead brushing his neck for a moment._ Celeborn gasped at the change of temperature on his skin.

Elrond and Aragorn sat next to the two elves, suddenly concerned when he gasped. Elrond gave him a funny look before the elven lord motioned for him to feel her forehead.

"Valar! She is burning." Elrond exclaimed, meeting Celeborn's concerned blue eyes. "Indeed, we need to get her cooled down before she begins to hallucinate from her fever being so high." Aragorn agreed, noticing the wild ringlets that had formed. Rainaiel whimpered as she leaned into her father's hand when she felt how cold to his hand was against her skin.

"Ada?" Rainaiel asked, searching for him. "I am here Raina, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her. "He hurt me again; he said he was going…going to kill me." Rainaiel whimpered as Celeborn passed her to the young ranger waiting arms, but not leaving her side. Aragorn and Celeborn exchanged a worried look. "Did he say that to you while you were sleeping?" Celeborn asked, trying to understand what she meant. "Yes, in my mind I was back there." She cried, as she began to cough.

It almost sounded like she was barking, it sounded so bad. Elrond cringed when he heard her cries when she arched her back in pain from her ribs moving. She had several of them broken from them beating her and yet she could still breathe. The elven lord was very thankful for that because she would have died a long time ago if they pierced her lungs.

"Let me see if I have any more pain killer." Elrond said, knowing that the pain medicine he gave her earlier in the day also doubled as a fever reliever. She was going to need if it was going to break any time soon. The two nodded before turning their attention back to Rainaiel. Elrond suddenly felt sick when he realized that there was no more of the medicine at all.

"Oh no." Elrond whispered, franticly. Glorfindel looked up at his friend and frowned when he seen the elven lord searching franticly for something. "Elrond is something wrong?" Glorfindel asked. "There is no more of it, she had the last of it." Elrond replied. Glorfindel's sapphire eyes got wide with fear when he heard Elrond say that. "That is not good at all, what are you going to do?" He asked, looking at him. "I have no idea." Elrond replied sadly.

"Did you find any?" Aragorn asked, looking at his foster father. Elrond shook his head no, looking at them with sadness in his stormy silver eyes. "No, I thought that I had a little more, but I gave her all of hit…it had helped to keep the fever at bay for a while." Elrond replied. "What are we going to use to stop the fever?" Elrohir asked, looking at his father. "I do not know, but we need to do it soon." Elrond told his eldest son. "How are you going to ada, there is not a stream or river around for miles." Elladan asked, worry beginning to creep into his voice.

"We'll have to use our water skins. It's the only way to cool her down." Elrond replied, tearing a piece of cloth from his tunic large enough to tie around her neck to keep her cool. "We'll need to find water soon then, my lord." Glorfindel said, handing him his spare water skin. "We will, my main concern is getting this fever down enough to keep her from hallucinating." Elrond said, pouring it all over the cloth.

"What is that for?" Celeborn asked, looking at the long cloth that was drenched with water. "It's to cool her down. We don't have any more medicine to relieve the pain and fever so we will make do with what we have until we meet the others." Elrond replied, slipping the cloth around the back of Rainaiel's neck. "Will it work?" Aragorn asked, looking at his adopted father. "It has to, it's all we have." Elrond replied, staring back at him.

Suddenly Rainaiel's back arched in pain when the cold water made contact with her skin. Elrond began to talk to her, telling her to relax and it would stop hurting in a few minutes. Aragorn was worried about her but he too began to relax when she started to settle down and fall asleep again. He smiled softly when she leaned over and snuggled into his arms.

"Sleep well Rainaiel." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She mumbled something back to him and smiled softly in her sleep.

Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir jumped up when a twig snapped. They had heard something moving in the woods and coming towards them. Their bows came out in flash as they took up a defensive stance ready to fire upon whoever was coming at them. Glorfindel had also done the same thing but was standing closer to the others.

Meanwhile, a group was moving quickly through the woods. They were trying to find another group that their Lord was in and bring them back to their city as soon as possible. They had heard raised voices and began to follow them, hoping to find them because of the group members was severely injured.

The leader of the group smiled when they seen the group ahead of them. They were not expecting anyone by the way three of the group's member took up arms, ready to attack anyone who was not an ally.

Meanwhile, Celeborn looked out of over the forest and seen a familiar face amongst the tree. It was the March warden of the Galadhirim, Haldir. They had finally arrived just in time too. He breathed a sigh of relief when he seen them standing there.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel lower your weapons." He called out. The three did so as Haldir and his troops entered the camp. "My lord, I apologize for being so late, we were met by orcs on the way here." Haldir said, bowing to his lord. Celeborn nodded his head, understanding why. "It is fine, all that matters is you're here now. Do you have a wagon with you?" He asked. "Fully stocked with anything you need to help Little Rainaiel." Haldir replied, looking over at the peredhil.

"That is good to hear Haldir, she needs it." Elrond said, looking up. "Where is it?" Aragorn asked, looking at the March warden. "A few miles back." Haldir replied, looking at him. "Good, we should be back soon." Elrond replied, smiling when he heard Rainaiel mumble something incoherently in her sleep.

Before too long, the group was moving again and they were making really good time. Aragorn was able to relax when he seen the wagon waiting for them and several horses as well. He smiled down at his sleeping child in his arms and whispered a prayer of thanks to the valar for letting him get her back.

When Elrond, Celeborn and Rainaiel were secure in the back of the wagon, the group began to move again. This time they would not stop until they reached Caras Galadhon. The two lords worked to get her wounds semi treated and her fever down. Rainaiel stayed asleep and was not bothered any more by Sauron. She dreamed of the Fall Festival and her upcoming birthday that winter.

**AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, it has just been crazy at my house the last two weeks. Remember to keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

** P.S.: I just saw the hobbit in 3D Friday night and it was epic! I can't wait until next December to go see the second one **


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So, did everyone like the last chapter? Thanks to those who did review and to those who are following my story. I will try to post a new chapter soon.Chapter 7: Home

It had been two days since the group left the Valley of the Andruin. Rainaiel's fever remained steady, even with the medicine to bring it down. The only time she woke during those days was when the medicine began to wear off. Elrond slowly began to clean the infected bite marks from the orcs' torture. Celeborn helped him by calming Rainaiel when she felt him touching her leg. He hated that he had to touch it because it hurt, but he did not want to see her sicker because it was dirty.

While the three were in the wagon, Aragorn rode beside the twins and Glorfindel outside. He had visibly relaxed since they crossed the river. The twins did as well, thankful that their niece was home again and was going to be safe. The Balrog slayer was happy too, but he also knew that Rainaiel would never be the same after that.

"Estel, what's wrong, you have been very quiet?" Glorfindel asked, looking over at the young ranger. "Nothing, just thinking." Aragorn replied, smiling over at the Eldar. "And what are you thinking about, little brother." Elladan asked. "The past few days and how much I have to be thankful for." Aragorn replied. The two smiled and agreed. "I agree with that Estel, we all should be thankful that we have Rainaiel back." Glorfindel said, "But you and I both know that this is not all over yet." "I do, that is what I am afraid of." Aragorn replied, looking down. "She will be changed, and I hope that it will be for the best…I think that if she knew how to defend herself, this may have ended differently." Glorfindel replied.

The ranger nodded and looked up and smiled when he looked ahead. He had never been so happy to see the Golden Wood in his life.

Meanwhile, Rainaiel had just begun to wake up. Celeborn and Elrond had been deep in conversation when they heard a quiet moan of pain. Rainaiel was uncomfortable and the way her leg was laying was not helping at all. The two elven lords frowned when they heard her and looked up.

"Ouch, this hurts." Rainaiel moaned, turning her head back and forth.

Celeborn looked up and frowned. He heard the pain in her voice and did not like it at all. Elrond had as well and didn't like it. The last time he gave her the medicine was almost an hour ago. Something was wrong and it was not good.

"Rainaiel, what hurts?" Elrond asked, wiping a ringlet from her face. "Everything, my leg hurts the worst." Rainaiel cried, trying to ignore the pain. Elrond frowned when he felt her forehead. Her fever had gone up and the medicine had been burned through her body too quickly. "Alright, I think we are just about there and I have run out." Elrond told her. Rainaiel's head fell back against the pillow as she whimpered in pain. "I know my little one, we are here now." Celeborn told her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Rainaiel stared up at the roof of the wagon. She was in pain and she wanted to get out of the wagon and in her own bed. Tears began to spill of as all of the emotions came to the top. She had finally broke and allowed herself to let it all out.

Celeborn and Elrond both were waiting for her to break down and let it all out. It also broke their hearts over her tears and her pain. Celeborn sat of the bed roll next to her and pulled her into his arms. He hated that he could not protect her from the pain that she endured a week earlier.

"Easy Rainaiel, everything is alright." Celeborn said pushing the long blood stained silver ringlets out of her face. Rainaiel turned closer to him as her cries turned to sobs. Elrond hated that he could not stop anymore pain and hated that he could not save her from orcs. "You are safe my little one, nothing is going to hurt you anymore. You are home." Celeborn told her.

She looked up into his blue eyes and then she looked over at her grandfather. Elrond nodded at her and smiled softly at her. His eyes told her that she was going to be safe with her family.

When the wagon finally stopped, she was greeted by her father coming over to the wagon. The ranger had no idea of her break down and was a little worried.

"Is she awake?" Aragorn asked, poking his head inside the wagon. "Yes, it seems she finally let go." Elrond replied looking at his foster son's worried face. "What do you mean by let go?" The ranger replied, looking over at the shaking figure of his daughter. "Due to her fever spiking again, the medicine went through her system too quickly and she is in a lot of pain. So the combination of that and her finally taking in everything that has happened in the past few weeks, she broke down." Elrond replied, as Celeborn looked up before he continued to consol his great granddaughter.

Meanwhile, Arwen and Galadriel were sitting in the family area of her talan when a hand maiden came and told her that the group had arrived. She thanked her and looked over at Arwen. The Evenstar was already nervous beyond belief and was ready to see her daughter for herself. Galadriel smiled down at her granddaughter and took her hand.

"Come, they are here." Galadriel said, taking Arwen's hand and making her stand. She looked at her grandmother and smiled softly as she stood to her feet. The evenstar followed her daernana out of the room and down to where her lover and daughter were waiting. The two quickly made their way down to the forest floor where their family was currently.

Meanwhile, Elrond and Celeborn gently moved Rainaiel out the wagon and into her father's waiting arms. The three had been able to get her calmed down enough for him to carry her to the healers. She felt safe in her father's arms and was happy to be home.

"Welcome home, Rainaiel." Celeborn said, once he and Elrond got out of the wagon. She smiled up at him as she laid her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm glad to be home." Rainaiel replied, her voice weak. Celeborn smiled and looked at her tired eyes. "You should rest my little one; you are going to need it." He told her as two new voices filled the wood.

"Rainaiel!" A voice cried, rushing over. The young peredhil looked up and seen her mother and great grandmother coming towards them. Aragorn turned his head to see his lover practically running over to them. "Arwen, I have missed you so." He said when she placed her hand on his cheek and lightly kissed him. "And I have missed you both, my love…Rainaiel, what happened to you!" Arwen exclaimed when she took in how her daughter looked.

"Orcs tortured me and tried to make me break but I was too stubborn." Rainaiel replied, looking at her mother, not really wanting to think about what happened. "I am so glad that you are home, safe." Arwen replied, as the healers came over. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead knowing that they were going to take her down the healing talan.

"My lord, we need to take her now." The head healer said, as he stopped in front the group. Rainaiel looked over at the healer and then her father before she clung to her father. Elrond watch the three before he stepped up, knowing that Rainaiel wasn't going to leave her father's arms any time soon. "I think that it would be best he came with her…as will I. She does not need to be away from her family right now." Elrond replied, stepping forward. "Of course my lord." The healer replied.

The head healer led them down the talan where they could properly look at Rainaiel's injuries. She was already half asleep in her father's arms and wanted to sleep. Elrond was thankful for that but also was worried because when they set the broken bones in her leg, she would definitely wake up fighting. Aragorn was staying because he refused to never leave her alone again when she needed him the most.

"Estel, you should leave, this is hard enough for me to be here as it is."Elrond told him, as he laid Rainaiel down on the padded blanket covered table. "No ada, I will not leave her again; not when she needs me the most." Aragorn replied, looking up at the man he called father for so long. "Estel, are you sure…she may wake up screaming when we reset the bone." Elrond told him, knowing that it was going to be very painful for her. "Yes, I need to be here with her…she needs me right now."Aragorn replied, standing his ground. The Lord of Rivendell nodded at him and pointed at the stool at the top of the table by Rainaiel's head. "Sit there, that way if she wakes up, she will hear your voice." Elrond told him. The ranger went to his respected spot by his daughter's head.

"Don't worry; I won't leave you…ever." Aragorn whispered in her ear softly and gently kissed her head.

Meanwhile, Arwen and the rest of her family sat in the main hall; all of them knew that they were all in for a long night. Celeborn, Glorfindel and the twins had quickly gone and changed their clothes before joining the ladies down in the hall. They were all worried about Rainaiel and her long road to recovery.

"Do you think that she will be alright?" Elladan asked, breaking the silence. Galadriel and Celeborn looked up at him and glared at him when they seen the fear flash in Arwen's eyes. "Yes, she will be just fine…or do I have to remind you of when she was two and her ear tips were cut off?" Galadriel replied, looking at her grandchildren. The evenstar looked up at her with hopeful eyes and smiled softly. "That is right, how could I forget, she surprised us all." Glorfindel said, looking up, "She will be just fine, our little trouble maker has always proved us wrong in her darkest moments of her life." Arwen smiled brighter this time, thinking of when her daughter and brothers had came back from the creek and how Rainaiel was covered in mud from head to toe. "Thank you Mellon, I have forgot that my daughter is fighter." Arwen smiled softly.

Meanwhile, back in the healing talan, Aragorn watched as his foster father and the head healer began to cut off the ragged and blood covered underdress that Rainaiel wore. He had to remember that the ellon beside Elrond was a healer and would not harm his daughter. Elrond seen the look in his eyes and smirked slightly. He knew how he felt and understood that he was feeling slightly protective of Rainaiel right now.

Aragorn watched as he began to gently wipe the blood off her body. The ranger worried that she was going wake up as he helped Elrond sit Rainaiel up so her could clean the wounds on her back. He had to swallow back the sick feeling when he seen the dirty open wounds covering his daughter's back. Aragorn was proud of his daughter for being so brave and putting up that front while she was in so much pain.

"She allowed us to carry her while her back looked like that?" Aragorn exclaimed, looking at the welts that covered her back. "Yes, she is very brave. I am very proud of her." Elrond replied, putting a healing salve on her back. "As am I, Rainaiel has been braver than any of us during this whole ordeal." Aragorn replied, gently supporting her neck while Elrond taken the bandages from the healer's open hand. He smiled softly and looked down at Rainaiel's sleeping form.

The elven lord quickly and gently wrapped her back before he reached for the shortened night gown. He had finished the difficult part and he really wanted to get the worst of her injuries taken care of before he washed the blood from her long silver hair. Elrond sighed when he looked down at her sleeping face.

"Estel, I am going to need you to hold her down gently while I reset the bone." Elrond told him, before turning to the healer, "Make sure we have something to use as a splint and extra bandages to wrap her leg." "Yes my lord." The healer replied, rushing off to get more bandages for Lord Elrond to wrap his granddaughter's leg. Aragorn nodded before taking a deep breath and gently pulled Rainaiel into his arms. Elrond looked at him and nodded when he had a secure hold on her. "Ready?" Elrond asked. "Ready." The ranger replied, looking in his eyes. Elrond nodded, before kissing Rainaiel's forehead gently. "I am sorry Rainaiel." Elrond whispered.

The elven lord gently took hold of his granddaughter's leg at the knee and ankle, causing Rainaiel to whimper slightly. He took a deep breath before having to do the one thing that he never liked doing. Aragorn tightened his grasp on his daughter; knowing what was going to come next. Elrond suddenly jerked her leg in the right direction, causing Rainaiel to wake up and tense.

Her eyes shot open as a scream of pain escaped her mouth when she felt her leg being put back in place. The crack of the bone going back to its normal position echoed throughout the room. The ranger cringed as he held her still, trying to calm her down.

"Easy, you're alright." Aragorn whispered in her ear. "Please…stop." She cried, jerking in pain. "Daerada is almost finished and then he won't touch your leg, Raina, calm down." Aragorn told her. She sobbed quietly as her father held her tightly against him. The young ranger felt horrible for having to hold her down while her grandfather set her bone.

Elrond looked down at her, feeling his heart breaking as he watched his granddaughter whimper in pain. He needed to finish her leg so she could get some much needed sleep. The other healer arrived seconds later with the splint pieces in his hand. The Rivendell lord took it from his hand and quickly began to wrap Rainaiel's leg.

"Is that better, Rainaiel?" Elrond asked, looking at her. She nodded, sniffling slightly and still shaking from the pain. He smiled softly and kissed her head. "I'm going to give you something for the pain and to help you sleep." He told her. Rainaiel nodded at him and took a deep breath.

After he gave her the medicine, Rainaiel began to fall asleep again. Elrond told Aragorn to gently lay her back onto the table so he could try to rinse the blood that was staining her silver hair out before they put her in her room.

"Estel lay her down; the blood needs to come out of her hair." Elrond told him, as he reached for a small tub and a pitcher of warm water. Aragorn laid her onto her back and held the small tub under her head. "Is she going to wake again from you doing this?" He asked. "No, I put a sedative in the medicine; she shouldn't wake again till dawn at least." Elrond replied, as he began to pour the warm water over Rainaiel's silver locks. "She done better than I thought…I expected her to take a swing at one of us."Aragorn replied, causing Elrond to smirk as he reached for a bottle of vanilla and roses scented oil soap. He knew that was Rainaiel's favorite scent and wanted her to be calm if she did awaken at any point. "As did I, though I am thankful she didn't." He replied, washing the filth from his granddaughter's hair.

He quickly finished doing that and began to towel dry her hair, making sure that she would not get a chill from her hair being wet. Once he was satisfied that her hair was dry enough, Elrond decided that it was time for to put Rainaiel in her room.

"Estel, go tell the others that I'm taking her to her room." Elrond replied, carefully lifting Rainaiel into his arms. "Yes ada." Aragorn replied, looking at his daughter. "Don't worry; you know she is safe with me." Elrond said, smiling at him. "I know, doesn't mean that I won't…not after all this happened." He smiled.

Meanwhile, Aragorn walked into the main hall where he found the others waiting for the news about Rainaiel. They were all very anxious to hear how she was.

Celeborn looked up and seen him coming, noticing the ranger looked rather tired. Aragorn nodded at him, silently telling him that she was alright.

"How is my little one, Aragorn?" Celeborn asked, looking at them. The others looked up and seen the ranger walking into the room. Arwen looked up and ran over to him. "Lord Elrond is bringing her up to her now." Aragorn replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arwen asked, rushing to his arms. "She is going to be just fine, but it is going take some time for her to heal." Aragorn replied, hugging her tight.

"Did she wake at all when Elrond set her leg?" Galadriel asked, knowing that was hard for her son in law to do. "Yes, she did…we were both worried that she was going to do so…he gave her something to help her sleep and the pain." Aragorn replied, looking at her. She nodded, smiling softly. "Can we go see her?" Elladan asked, hoping to see her. "No, I think it would be best to wait till morning. This is the first time in several days any of us have been back in our own beds and not in a dark forest." Celeborn replied, "Besides, I think that her parents would want to be with her for a little while." "I agree they need some time alone together." Galadriel added, looking at her granddaughter and future grandson in law.

"Thank you milady." Aragorn replied, bowing his head at her. "Thank you daernana, daerada." Arwen replied, smiling at them. "You're welcome…tell us how she is in the morning…as for the rest of you, I think it is time for you two to sleep." Galadriel said, looking at Elladan and Elrohir.

The twins immediately began to protest, not wanting to go to bed. They weren't elflings anymore.

"But daernana, we aren't elflings anymore" They complained in unison n. Celeborn laughed out right. "I beg to differ, you three are still elflings compared to some in this room." He said, causing them to complain more. "But, we aren't tired." Elladan said. "Oh but you two are…you've been going on a few hours sleep for the past two weeks since we left to get Rainaiel back." Glorfindel said, siding with Celeborn and Galadriel.

Just as the twins were about protest some more when Galadriel got a look in her eyes that silenced them instantly. They knew better than to push her great grandmother's patience. The two both knew that it was time to sleep.

"Yes daernana." They said, looking at her. "Thank you." She replied, as they both came over and said their goodnights to them and their sister.

Meanwhile, Elrond had reached Rainaiel's room. She stayed asleep even through him carrying her. She had a peaceful look on her face due to the pain reliever he gave a short time ago.

When he entered the room, Elrond found the fire place was going and the bed was made with fresh sheets and blankets from earlier that day. He walked over to the small couch by the fire place and set her down on it.

Then he walked over to the bed and drew back the covers. He needed to make sure she was comfortable and not hurting when he covered her up. Elrond returned to the couch and gently lifted her into his arms again before walking back over to the bed.

As he gently set her down, Rainaiel slightly tensed when his hand brushed over the welts on her back. He mentally slapped himself, forgetting that was also a tender area. She relaxed when she felt the soft sheets beneath her. Elrond smiled as he watched her relax. He reached over for the extra pillow and placed it long ways under her broken leg before he pulled the blanket over her tiny body.

Once he tucked her in, he sat down in a chair that was next to the bed and sighed heavily, finally taking in every that happened. He began thinking about a similar event that caused Rainaiel to not know her grandmother. Elrond fought back tears as he stared at his granddaughter. He realized that this could have turned out very differently if she had been able to fight off the orcs when they attacked.

Suddenly, Elrond began to feel a familiar pull as a vision began to take over.

Rainaiel was walking beside her father, wearing a darkly colored tunic and black leggings. Her long silver hair was bound in a simple braid and her face seemed dirty from not taking a bath in a while. With them was four small figures and a pony.

Elrond blinked back into reality and frowned slightly. Why was Rainaiel with her father and not in the safety of Rivendell? So many questions raced through his mind as he continued to watch her.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused him to look up and stand. He walked over to the door to see who it was. As he opened the door, a small smile crossed his tired features.

There stood his daughter and foster son, looking happy to see him and their daughter again.

"Ada how is she?" Arwen asked, as she hugged him. "She is well, sleeping right now." Elrond replied, hugging tightly before letting her go. "Has she made any sign of waking up?" Aragorn replied. "No, but she did tense up when I accidently touched her back while I was setting her down on the bed." Elrond replied, smiling at him. "She seems so peaceful." Arwen said, as the three walked over to the bed. She took her daughter's hand and held it gently. "Yes, well she was far from it a few hours ago." Aragorn replied, remembering when he seen Celeborn trying to comfort her. "Indeed, she has been through much." Elrond agreed, sitting down in a chair by the bed. "But she is home now; Rainaiel will recover better with her family around." Aragorn told them, sitting beside Arwen and brushing a extremely curly strand of hair from Rainaiel's face.

The three eventually moved to the couches and chair by the fire place and talked. As the night went on, they all fell asleep, wanting to stay close to Rainaiel, just in case she were to wake up.

Rainaiel was home again and her family was going to do whatever it takes to protect the young elleth.

**AN: I know it has taken me a while to post this chapter. I have been extremely busy and helping my mom with my younger sisters. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and please tell me what you think. The reviews really make me smile because it lets me know that you all are liking my story. **


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks you to those who have reviewed. I hope that you liked the last chapter and like this one.Chapter 8: Recovery

The next morning, Rainaiel awoke to the slight throbbing in her left leg. She opened her eyes and seen her parents and grandfather asleep by her fire place. A small smile crossed her face when she seen her grandfather snoring away in the chair by her parents.

Suddenly, a soft knock at the door and it opening made her look up and smiled. Rainaiel looked up and seen her great grandparents standing there. A small smiled cross their faces as they walked over to her.

"How are you feeling, my little one?" Celeborn asked quietly. "Better, I'm still really sore." Rainaiel replied, as Galadriel sat down beside her. "That is wonderful; I see that they finally got some much need sleep." She replied, causing Rainaiel to giggle softly. "Daerada was snoring when I woke up a moment ago." Rainaiel told them.

Then just as Galadriel went to say something, Elrond's silver grey eyes shot open when he heard his granddaughter giggle. He sat up and seen her awake and her great grandparents sitting beside her. Elrond stood and walked over to stand beside Celeborn, glad to see her awake.

"How are you feeling, Rainaiel?" Elrond asked, reaching out to feel her forehead. "Really sore, but my leg doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did yesterday." She told him. "That is good to hear…your fever has gone down drastically as well." Elrond told her, "But your leg still needs to heal." "I know…I feel so stiff." Rainaiel replied, trying to push herself into a sitting position. "Careful, Rainaiel." Elrond said, gently helping her sit up.

Rainaiel whimpered softly as she sat up. It had been a while since she used the muscles in her arms and stomach to sit up and move. Her whole body was stiff and sore from her injuries. Her left leg was throbbing and she just wanted to sit in the bath tub with steaming hot water forever to ease the pain from her muscles. Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn all knew that she was uncomfortable, but she needed to stay in bed for at least another week.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?" Rainaiel asked, looking up at them. Elrond sighed, as he walked over with a mug of tea that was meant to help the infected wounds she had heal. The young peredhil could smell the tea and made a face. "At least another week, just to let your wounds heal, then we will see if you start to move around some." Elrond told her, "You need to drink all of it before you eat." "Yes daerada." Rainaiel replied, knowing there was no point to arguing with him. "Don't worry; I put some honey into it so it's not as bitter." He told her, knowing that one thing about her did not changed; she still hated to drink the medicine teas.

Rainaiel slowly took a sip of the tea and swallowed the tea. Her grandfather was right, it was nowhere near as bitter as the other ones she drank. Elrond chuckled when she continued to drink the tea until the cup was empty. Then a thought suddenly hit him.

"Rainaiel, did they give you food and water while you were there?" Elrond asked. She shook her head no, looking at the pitched of water on the dresser across the room, longingly. Celeborn chuckled at her as he kissed her hair fondly. "I know that you are thirsty, my little one, but drinking too much at one time will make your stomach sick." He told her. "I know…but this is the first thing that I've actually had in my stomach in nearly a week." Rainaiel replied, looking back at him

Then the group was silenced by two yawns over by the couch. Rainaiel looked up and seen both her parents were waking up. She smiled because she hadn't spent any time with the two of them in a long time. Elrond smiled softly and walked over to Arwen and Aragorn.

"Good morning my daughter, Estel." He said, looking down at the couple that had fallen asleep near their daughter the night before. Aragorn opened his eyes and looked up at the smirk on the elf lord's face. Arwen did as well, and then turned closer to the man she loved. "Morning Ada." She mumbled, still very tired. "Well if you both are done sleeping the day away, I have a surprise for you both." Elrond replied. The couple looked up at him as they stood to their feet.

While her grandfather was getting her parents up, Rainaiel was trying to contain her laughter. She knew that she was just like her parents in many ways; one of them was that she liked her sleep and was very hard to get up in the mornings. Rainaiel was trying to not make a sound when she seen her father's long dark hair sticking up all over his head.

When the couple turned around, they found Rainaiel propped up slightly against the pillows on her bed. Arwen gasped and rushed over to side of the bed, opposite of her grandmother. Rainaiel smiled and looked over at her father. The ranger grinned widely at her as he knelt down next to Arwen, taking her hand.

"Morning, nana, ada." Rainaiel said, smiling at them. "How are you feeling, Raina?" Aragorn asked, smiling at her. "Better, but my leg is sore and I'm really stiff." Rainaiel replied, smiling softly at him. "I was so worried about you Rainaiel, I'm so happy you are home." Arwen said, laying her hand on top of Aragorn's, lacing her fingers with his and Rainaiel's. "I'm glad to be home too…I was so scared while I was there."Rainaiel replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I know, sweet heart…I was too." Arwen said, trying to not let the tears show. Aragorn did as well, knowing that this morning was going to be letting everything out. "And the scariest part about it was knowing that if I gave in to his will, that you all would be dead by my hand…if I were to do that, I would never forgive myself ever." Rainaiel said, letting the tears fall, "After they beat me the first time, I was facing the window and I could see the city and the lights…I was terrified that I wound never see the city again."

By this time, Galadriel and Arwen both had tears in their eyes, hearing the pain in her words. Aragorn, Elrond and Celeborn struggled to remain emotionless, trying to hide the pain in their eyes. She tried to not think about the horror and pain that she went through in while in Dol Guldur. Rainaiel was shaking as the sobs tore through her. They all knew that she needed to get this off her chest.

"When he found out that I had sindar blood running through my veins, he thought that he could convince me to allow him to train me…to use my magic for bad. Every night, my dreams were plagued by darkness and what was going to happen if I joined him…seeing all of my family and…and my kin dying out because of me…I wanted to break free and run back here…or to Rivendell where I was safe and nothing dark would hurt me…"Rainaiel told them, looking at her grandfather and great grandfather before finally resting her eyes on Aragorn. "But your sindar blood also makes you very stubborn as well, my little one." Celeborn said, sitting beside Galadriel on the bed. She smiled through the pain, a small laugh escaping her lips. "But…through all that, the sun shone bright through that tiny window each day and I even realized that I inherited daerada's gift of foresight because the second day I was there, I saw you and daerada and Lord Glorfindel fighting the orcs and my father and twin uncles rushing down the hall to the cell I was held in." Rainaiel told them. The males in the room smile softly, glad to know that she knew help was coming. "Your uncles had made the joke that you would have hated to see the large spider webs in the Mirkwood forest." Elrond said, watching Rainaiel shudder at the very word. "There were many of the in the cell." Rainaiel said dryly.

"Did he ever try to attack after you left?" Galadriel asked, looking her. "Yes, he tried while I was sleeping…but he seemed not realize that Grandpa Celeborn was trying to wake me up because he fled as fast as he could away from me…he could sense you were near." Rainaiel replied, looking up at the Lorien lord next to her. He smiled bright at her, remembering exactly what she was talking about.

Soon the morning turned into the afternoon and the afternoon into evening. Rainaiel eventually fell asleep, exhausted both physically and emotionally from talking about everything. Aragorn and Arwen both were proud of her, knowing that it had to be very hard for her to talk about it. Elrond was too, as well as her great grandparents, all knowing that she had battled the demons from the past and won the first battle.

Aragorn and Elrond both gently laid her against the pillows, after fixing them so they would lay flat. Rainaiel sighed softly as she felt the soft pillow against her head. Arwen smiled softly, pushing a wavy silver lock from her face. Celeborn and Galadriel smiled, looking at her, noticing how much she looks like Celebrian.

"She looks like her grandmother." Celeborn smiled, looking at her. "Indeed, but it seems she has the mix of all of our personalities." Elrond said, watching her sleep. "Yes and a lot of it is Estel's." Arwen smirked. Elrond laughed when he seen his foster son stick his tongue out at her. The all laughed at him because it was far the way he acted a few weeks ago.

It had been a few weeks since Rainaiel's return. Even thought her wounds healed, her leg was still very sore. Elrond deemed her well enough to get out of bed for short periods of time. Even though she was allowed out of bed, it was still very hard for her to move around. It was painful to put any weight on her leg and walk. She hated to use the crutches that she was given because they hurt her under arms.

One day, Rainaiel sat in a window seat in her room when Celeborn came to check on her and keep her company while the others were busy. She enjoyed the times when she could spend time with him. He would always tell her stories from when he was an elfling during the first age. It made him smile knowing that she wanted to know more about her family that she had not been able to meet.

"May I come in" Celeborn asked, poking his head in the doorway of her room. Rainaiel looked up and smiled, nodding yes, setting her book down. "Hello grandpa." She smiled, looking up at the sindar. "How are you feeling today?" Celeborn asked, smiling at her. "Bored…Erestor has sent my lesson books and I finished the all last week…I can't wait until my leg it better…I miss Starfoot." Rainaiel replied, as he sat down at the window next to her. "I'm sure she misses you as well…a Maris and their riders are very close." He said. Rainaiel agreed, staring out the window. "When do you think I will be able to put some weight on my leg again?" Rainaiel asked, trying to scratch her leg. "Soon I should think…it's only been three weeks my little one, broken bones take time to heal." Celeborn told her. "That's what daerada says, I just feel so trapped, not being able to ride or run around the forest like other elfling my age…I don't feel like myself anymore." Rainaiel replied, "I can't help but wonder why the others don't notice the danger that lies outside these borders." Celeborn sighed; he had been waiting to hear this come from her for a long time. "They don't because they have not gone through the danger that you did my little one." He said, reaching out and pushing a silver strand from her face. "What will happen after my leg heals?" She asked, knowing that her family was talking about teaching her to fight and defend herself. "I do not know, but you have my support through whatever comes."He told her, pulling her close as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The two stayed like that until the sun began to sink below trees and the city settling down for the night. Celeborn wanted to spend as much time as he could with his great granddaughter, knowing that her child hood was quickly coming to an end. He looked down and seen her fast asleep. The Lorien lord stood and gently lifted her into his arm as he carried her to the bed. As he placed the blanket over her sleeping form, he kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep as she found Princess and pulled the toy close.

Celeborn stood there for a moment, remembering when she was a small child and smiled softly. Rainaiel would forever be an elfling in his eyes, no matter what.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**

** I am trying to come up with and Ranger name for Rainaiel for the next part. If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been really busy and working on my other piece, Master Assassins' Daughter. So I am going to pick up where I left off with Rainaiel being in Lothlorien. I hope that everyone will like it and please review.

**Chapter 9: Walking**

It had been three weeks since Celeborn and Rainaiel talked about her injured leg that was healing. The elleth was getting stronger by the day and was beginning to put some weight on her left leg. It hurt to put too much pressure on her leg, but she had to get use to it. She wanted to be able to walk by time they had to leave to go back to Rivendell. Rainaiel really wanted to shock Aragorn, Arwen, and Elrond who were still very worried about her, because of her injury to her leg. She had finally talked her uncles and great grandparents into helping her re-learn to use her left leg again. The four agreed and helped her; happy to see that Rainaiel's emotional wounds were mostly healed.

A month had gone by and it was time for them to return back to Rivendell for the Fall Festival. Elrond had only seen Rainaiel up and moving with the crutches as did Aragorn and Arwen. They wondered how Rainaiel was going to get up and down off of Starfoot, who was brought there from Rivendell. She was very excited seeing their reaction.

While her parents and grandfather were preparing to leave, Rainaiel was getting ready to go. The twins decided to go see her and talk to her.

Rainaiel sat at the sofa by the fireplace, putting on her boots when she heard a knock at the door. She told the person at the door to come in, not really paying attention to who it was.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Elrohir asked, as he and Elladan walked in. "Yes, Uncle Roh, I am." She replied, looking up as a silver curl fell across her face. "Are you nervous?" Elladan asked, watching her blow the unruly curl back into place. "A little, more worried that Daerada will be a little mad that we went behind his back." Rainaiel replied, knowing that they understood how protective Lord Elrond was over all of his family. "He won't be mad for too long when he sees you walking around, little one." Elrohir said smirking at the annoyed look that his niece had as the same unruly curl fell across her face again. "I agree with Roh, he has never been able to stay mad at you, ever." Elladan added, also grinning at her. "I know, but they will still be a little upset that we didn't tell them." Rainaiel replied. "Don't worry…_hebo estel, tithen pen_." Elrohir replied, as he walked over to the dresser and picked up a small clip.

He knelt in front of her and gently pushed the curl back into place and used a silver and amethyst clip shaped like abutterfly. He smiled softly at her when she smiled. Elrohir and Elladan would do anything for their niece to ensure her happiness and protection. They both knew that the road that was ahead of her was going to be full of struggle and heartache that neither of them could stop.

"Thank you Uncle Roh, Uncle Dan." Rainaiel said, hugging her two uncles. "You are very welcome." They replied, each kissing her forehead. "So are you ready?" Elladan asked. "As I'll ever be…as much as this place is home to me…I miss my bed." Rainaiel replied, causing them to laugh. "As do we, come they are waiting." Elrohir replied, as they all stood and left the room.

Meanwhile, on the forest floor, Elrond and the other were waiting to leave. He seen Celeborn and Galadriel both had smiles on their faces when Arwen asked.

"Daerada, Daernana, have you seen the twins or Rainaiel?" Arwen asked. "They are going to get her now…they should be along soon." Galadriel replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "They better hurry if we want to make it to the borders by night fall." Elrond said. "Don't worry, they will be here…Rainaiel just needs a little extra time getting ready, remember." Celeborn replied. Elrond nodded thoughtfully, remembering that she still did have an injured leg.

The group continued to talk for a few more minutes until they heard the laughter of Rainaiel, Elladan and Elrohir coming. Arwen, Aragorn and Elrond all gasped when they seen Rainaiel walking over without any help at all. She smiled when she seen their faces.

"There you are…oh my…" Arwen said, gasping when she seen Rainaiel. Aragorn and Elrond snapped their heads around when they heard her gasp. Their eyes widened when they saw Rainaiel standing there, without the crutches. Elrond was shocked because she should not have been able to walk as well as she was for another few weeks. He instantly looked to his sons and in-laws beside him. Aragorn's shock mirrored Arwen's. He smiled brightly at his daughter, relieved to know that her injuries were mostly healed. The emotional ones were taking a little longer.

"Rainaiel, how long have you been able to walk around like that?" Arwen asked, as her daughter walked over and hugged her. "A few weeks…I have had some help." Rainaiel replied, smiling. "I can see that…why did you not tell us?" Aragorn asked, as he pulled to into his arms and hugged her tight. "I wanted to surprise you all." Rainaiel replied as he let go of her. Elrond gave her a disapproving looked before he walked over. "Why didn't you tell me at least? You could have fallen and re-injured your leg." He said, looking at her. Rainaiel stared at him, hurt and sadness creeping into her grey eyes. She knew that he would react this way. "I'm sorry, daerada." Rainaiel replied, looking down at the ground. The twins seen the look in her eyes and jumped in.

"She wanted to surprise you as well, Ada." Elladan said. "And Rainaiel was not left alone when she was re-learning to walk. Daerada and Daernana were with her as well as us." Elrohir finished.

"They are correct, Elrond…she wanted to do something herself instead of having you three doing it all for her." Galadriel said, voicing Rainaiel's thoughts.

Elrond's silver eyes softened when he looked down at his granddaughter. She refused to meet his gaze, not wanting to make him upset.

"Is that true?" Elrond asked, looking at her. "Yes, you all have done so much for me in the past two months…I wanted to do something and surprise you…to show you I was alright." Rainaiel replied, still not looking up.

Elrond tilted her face up, making her look up at him. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry I over reacted little one, I just was worried." Elrond told her. She smiled at him as he pulled her close. "It's alright…I had a slight feeling you were going to." Rainaiel replied, feeling his chest rumble as he chuckled. "And you still did it anyway." Elrond laughed. She smiled up at him innocently; frighteningly similar to the way her father and uncles use to when they were smaller. "Maybe." She replied. Elrond laughed and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you are walking again, little one." Elrond said, looking down at her.

After saying goodbye to their family, the group was off to Rivendell again. Rainaiel turned Starfoot around and looked at the Golden Wood one last time. Aragorn looked behind him and smiled, turning back to get her.

"Come, Raina…we will return to the Golden Wood again." Aragorn said, smiling at her. "I know ada…I am going to miss them…I feel at home there too." Rainaiel replied, smiling at her father. "I know…we should catch up before the others reach Rivendell before us." Aragorn smiled. "I'd like to see them try…my horse happens to be a Mearis." Rainaiel replied, as their horses broke out into a full run to catch up.

**AN: I know that this was a short chapter and it has been a long time since I last updated. Please don't kill me. I have been working on getting my GED and starting college. Remember to review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Also the next chapter will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so I know that it's been a while since I posted before the last chapter I just posted. I also know that it was kind of short, so I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Warning: the first half of the chapter will have family fluff.**

**Chapter 10: Training**

Nearly a month had gone by since the Peredhil family arrived back in Rivendell. Rainaiel's leg had healed completely, but the emotional wounds were not. Since she had returned, she was plagued by nightmares. Some nights, she would wake someone up by the screams of terror and other nights she would make her way over to either her father's or mother's room and sleep next to one of them or both. Elrond had tried everything he could think of to make them stop, but nothing worked.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights where she woke someone up. The hall was mainly empty because Arwen had traveled back to Lorien, telling Rainaiel that she would know when her birthday came why. Aragorn and the twins were back with the rangers in the north nearly three weeks ago. Also now that winter was coming again, Elrond and Erestor were spending a lot of time in the healing houses. That only left Glorfindel, who had just returned to city after spending some time on the borders.

The golden haired warrior had fallen asleep and was quite content with ignoring everything. He had jokingly told Elrond not to wake him unless Sauron himself was crossing the ford. Elrond smirked and told his friend to rest.

Everything seemed to be perfect for most of the night until he heard an ear shattering scream rip through the night. He sat up; unsheathing the very large knife he kept under his pillow. The warrior stood up from bed, quickly throwing on the tunic he taken off before he went to sleep and rushed out.

He went out into the hall and listened, waiting to hear anything else. As he listened, he heard cries of terror coming from down up the hall. More specifically, Rainaiel's bedroom. Glorfindel threw his weapon back into his room, before running off to her room.

Glorfindel threw the door open, not caring that he did not knock and rushed in. He could see the thrashing figure of the young elleth in her bed. His heart broke, knowing exactly what was wrong.

Meanwhile, Rainaiel lay in her bed, trapped inside the hellish nightmare that she could not escape. No matter what she did, she could not get out. Rainaiel had not had any sleep in weeks and she was ready to go mad.

This time, she was standing on a mountain, watching as Lorien, Mirkwood and Rivendell burned as orc attacked the three elven cities. She could see them making their way to the houses of the rulers of the cities. Rainaiel could see the figure of an elleth, wearing a ornate and extremely revealing gown made of a black chiffon material. The elleth had long silver hair that curled from root to tip. On her back was a sword.

The figure looked pleased, as four elves were brought before her. Rainaiel felt sick when she seen who they were. They were Thanduil, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel. Her family and distant kin. She could see the horror and pain in their faces. Rainaiel knew that the elleth was going to kill them. But didn't the figure see her.

Rainaiel watched as the figure pulled out the sword, running her fingers along the blade. She saw the horror on her family's face when the elleth stabbed Thanduil through the chest. Then she moved to her great grandfather, as Elrond and Galadriel began to fight the orcs that were holding them. The figure said something to him, causing tears to fall from his blue eyes. Her great grandmother's screams fill the entire area as Celeborn fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Rainaiel sobbed, watching the scene before her. She could not do anything about it either. She watched as the figure killed Galadriel and Elrond before taking Nenya and Vilya from them. But nothing prepared her for who she would see when the figure turned around.

Rainaiel screamed in horror when she seen that the elleth before her was herself. She had been the one who murdered her great grandparents and grandfather and fourth cousin.

"NOOOO!" Rainaiel screamed, as she was released from the hellish dream.

Suddenly, she heard a deep voice calling her name franticly. Rainaiel's eyes shot open as she bolted up right in her bed, throwing her arms around the figure's neck.

Glorfindel quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding the shaking child close. Her body convulsed as she sobbed, terrified of letting go of her savior.

"Little one, what happened? What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked, running a calloused hand through her silver curls. Rainaiel shook her head, unable to respond. He sighed, knowing that whatever it was, she was too traumatized from it. Glorfindel held her tight, trying to think of something to do. He knew that the only way to calm her was to get Elrond to calm her down enough to talk again.

"Little one, can you walk?" He asked, as he went to stand. Rainaiel shook her head yes, still very upset. "Alright, quickly get dressed and come with me." Glorfindel replied, walking over to her wardrobe and taking out a simple white underdress and a short sleeved purple wrap gown. He handed the clothing to her and helped her stand.

While she changed, he went back to his room and changed. Glorfindel had to do it quickly because he knew that something was not right with her and why did she scream like that.

When he returned to, Rainaiel was sitting on her bed, tears spilling from eyes as she shook in fear. Glorfindel walked over to her and took hand.

"Come little one, you need to calm down a little more before talking about your nightmare." Glorfindel said, taking her hand and leading her from the room. Rainaiel merely nodded, allowing him to lead her to wherever he was taking her.

He lead her to Elrond's study and walked in. He knew that he was in healing houses and could easily send a guard to get him.

Once he brought Rainaiel over to a sofa, he found one of his soldiers and told him to get Elrond quickly. The guard rushed away in search of his Lord.

When he arrived at the healing houses, he found the Lord of Rivendell washing his hands after having to stitch an elfling's arm up from a fall. Elrond looked up and seen the guard standing there.

"My Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel says that he needs you urgently…it's about Lady Rainaiel." The soldier said. Elrond's silver grey eyes went wide with fear before heading to leave. "Where are they?" Elrond asked, as he walked towards the guard. "Your study." He replied.

"Go Elrond, I will take care of the little one." Erestor said, looking at his friend. "Thank you mellon-nin." Elrond replied, rushing out of the room.

When Elrond arrived, he found Glorfindel consoling a very shaken Rainaiel. He looked to his friend, wanting to know what was wrong. Glorfindel shook his head, unable to answer.

He walked over, gently placing a hand on her back. Elrond felt her tense up as the tears began to flow again.

"Rainaiel, what happened. What did you dream about?" Elrond asked. She shook her head, not wanting to remember. "Please, I cannot help you if you don't tell me?" Elrond said, rubbing circles in her back.

The young peredhil shook as she tried to breathe straight. She kept her face hidden in Glorfindel's shoulder. Rainaiel wasn't ready to look at him.

"I killed you…all of you." She cried. Elrond and Glorfindel looked confused by what she meant. "What do you mean, Rainaiel?" Elrond asked. "You were never able to get me out of Dol Guldur and I was brought to Sauron…he trained me and everything that was said about him taking me as his bride had came true. He sent me and an army of orcs to destroy Mirkwood and Lorien and here; then capture you, Grandma Galadriel and Grandpa Celeborn and King Thanduil." Rainaiel said, as she began to shake again. Elrond looked at Glorfindel with sadness on his face.

"Then what, Little One…finish." Glorfindel said, running his fingers through her hair. "I stood on a mountain watching as Lorien and Rivendell and Mirkwood burned. I had ordered the orcs to capture all of you and bring you all to me alive." Rainaiel replied, "I killed Thanduil and Grandpa first. I knew that they didn't have the rings…I said something to Grandpa Celeborn that made him cry…please don't ask me to finish…please." Rainaiel whimpered as she convulsed in fear and heartbreak. "I will not…you have told me all I needed to hear…but don't worry…you are no longer there and you are safe. Sauron cannot get to you hear." Elrond said as Glorfindel released her and passed her to her grandfather's arms.

Elrond pulled her into his lap and cradled her close. She began to cry harder as he held her tightly to his chest. He knew that this was not going to be easy to fix. Glorfindel could see the pain in his friend's eyes. He knew that Elrond felt helpless as he held Rainaiel.

"I will always be here for you Rainaiel…I will protect you from him. You will never be alone." Elrond said, running his hand through her hair. "Promise?" She asked, looking up at him as hiccups began. "I swear you will never be alone." Elrond replied, holding her tightly.

Rainaiel's gaze went to Glorfindel, silently asking him the same thing she asked her grandfather. He nodded, reaching out to wipe the tears from her grey eyes. She weakly smiled back, relieved to know that.

Elrond knew that she was not going to go back to sleep that night, especially not alone. He had run out of ideas on how to get her to sleep through the night. Erestor and him had been spending countless hours trying to find something to help her, but found nothing.

He and Glorfindel knew that Rainaiel was still too upset to pay attention to anything they said, unless it was directly to her. She seemed to be in her own world, trying to calm down.

"I don't know what to do any more…the sleeping draughts are no longer effective for her and she barely sleeps anymore." Elrond said, gently rocking her. "I know…didn't she do this when she had night terrors too?" Glorfindel asked, suddenly remembering when Rainaiel was a toddler. Elrond nodded at him while he kissed the top of Rainaiel's head. "How did you and her mother help her sleep then?" Glorfindel asked. "If you remember correctly, Arwen was in Lorien at the time and Estel had just left go to Rohan." Elrond said as his granddaughter's hiccups began to subside.

Her shaky breathing began to level out and the shaking lessened. But she did not want to be released from her grandfather's protective embrace, fearing the need to sleep.

"I do remember that, but you somehow were able to get her to sleep." Glorfindel replied, hoping his friend would remember.

Rainaiel looked up Elrond, then Glorfindel, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She would sleep here in her grandfather's study, next to him in front of the fireplace. Not only did it help her nightmares to stop when she was a child, but Elrond also slept better, knowing that Rainaiel was sleeping.

"…I would sleep in your arms here in your study…you would fall asleep before you could put me in my bed." Rainaiel replied, her voice hoarse from crying. Elrond and Glorfindel looked down at her, sad smiles on their faces. "I do remember that…the only problem with that is you were just realizing that you were dreaming…this is from you being near that monster." Elrond replied. Rainaiel shivered as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You should try to sleep little one…you need it." Glorfindel said, staring at her. "No…I can't…I don't want to." She cried, suddenly terrified with the thought of sleep. "You need to…if you don't it will kill you." Elrond told her, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Will you stay?" Rainaiel asked, looking up at Elrond.

The elf lord and Glorfindel exchanged looks before he answered her. Elrond knew that the next day was going to be crazy for him, but he needed to stay with her.

"Stay with her…Erestor and I will handle things tomorrow. She needs to sleep and you do too." Glorfindel replied, as Elrond looked at her then him. "Are you sure?" Elrond asked. "Elrond, we've handled much worse things than council meetings." Glorfindel said, causing Elrond to chuckle. "Alright, thank you…for everything tonight." He replied. Glorfindel nodded, before looking back at Rainaiel.

"Good night, little one." He said as she sat up enough for him to hug her. "Good night, Glofy." She smiled, causing him to chuckle. "It's been a long time since I've heard that version of my name." He smiled, hugging her tighter, "I know that the mischievous 16 year old elleth is hiding in there somewhere…will she ever come back?" Rainaiel smiled as her grey eyes stung from the tears she cried that night. "Soon." Rainaiel replied, as he pulled back to look at her. "Good, because she needs to make everyone laugh again." He told her, standing to his feet.

About 20 minutes later, Elrond and Rainaiel both decided that it was time to settle down for the night. Elrond built up the fire in his study while Rainaiel sat on the couch, staring out into space. When he turned to her, she looked to be deep in thought or possibly having a vision.

The latter of the two were correct. He knew by the way her eyes glazed over and she didn't blink

Rainaiel was indeed seeing something, something that would help her calm down extensively.

_She stood off the side, fidgeting with a stray curl that escaped the intricate up do she had her hair in as Aragorn walked over. He wore a full suit of armor and had a sword strapped around his waist. He looked like a king. Rainaiel on the other hand, wore a stunning silver and white gown with a royal purple sash around her waist. Holding the up-do in place was a beautiful silver circlet that had silver leaves and amethyst gem stones on it. There was no doubt the either was made in Lothlorien and especially for her. He stilled her hand causing her hand to drop. She stared at their reflections as her father reached for a butterfly shaped clip and placed the unruly curl in the back before clipping it into place. Aragorn done the came to the other side, having many years of practice with helping his daughter with her hair. The ranger turned king smiled down at her as he kissed her cheek._

Rainaiel gasped, sitting up straight and looking at Elrond with a glitter of hope in her eyes. He looked confused for a moment and shook his head, telling her he didn't want to know. Rainaiel grinned big at him before a very large and un-princess like yawn escaped her lips.

"I think it's time to sleep, ai tarien." Elrond said, as he laid out thick quilt onto the floor over the ornate rug before the fire place. "But, I'm not sleepy." She said, still fighting sleep, just as she done as a child. "Yes you are…as am I." Elrond replied, settling down onto the make shift bed in front of the fire. Rainaiel knew that there was no way of winning the battle against her grandfather as she laid down and placed her head on his chest as he placed the blanket over the two of them. Elrond smiled, watching as her blue grey eyes drifted shut. He kissed her hair fondly, beginning to hum the lullaby that he sung to her as well as her parents and uncles when they were all small. The young peredhil relaxed further into his side, no longer fearing the need for sleep. He smiled down at her, as she finally gave into the dreamless sleep that was calling her name.

"Sleep tight, ai tarien." Elrond whispered, kissing her hair. She mumbled something incoherently as she snuggled up against him.

The elven lord smiled at her one last time before letting his own need to rest claim him as well. He yawned as his vision became unfocused and his breathing slowed.

A few hours later, three horses rode in to the city of Rivendell. Two of the figures atop the stallions were elves, identical to one another. The other was that of a man with black hair. They all looked to be tired, and happy to be home.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains as morning broke. They were greeted by familiar faces as they walked in.

"Good morning my lords." Lindir said, walking over. "Good morning Lindir. The house is quiet this time of morning." Elladan said, noticing that chatter could not be heard like normal. "Indeed, where is Ada?" Elrohir asked, noticing that his voice could not be heard in the council chamber not too far from them. "Lord Elrond is sleeping…Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor informed me that no one is to go into his study for the morning…if he is even up by then." Lindir replied.

The twins and Aragorn exchanged confused looks before excusing themselves to go change and eat. Lindir smiled and nodded, he too had things to do that morning.

"Why would Ada be sleeping in his study?" Aragorn asked, as they turned down the hall to their father's study. "I don't know…he has been known to do so before." Elrohir replied. The ranger nodded, smirking. "Like he did when Rainaiel was little." He smirked. The twins laughed, agreeing.

When they reached the study, they found Erestor and Glorfindel just leaving, small smiles on their faces. The pair looked up, shocked to see them there.

"When did you three get home?" Glorfindel asked, his gaze lingering on the ranger. "A few moments ago…is all well?" Elladan asked. The two lords looked at each other before answering them. "That depends on who you are asking." Glorfindel replied,


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay…so I'm picking up right where I left off with. I hope everyone like the last chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

It was late afternoon when the Lord of Rivendell awoke. He didn't realize how tired he really was until that night. Rainaiel was still sound asleep and would likely sleep until the next day.

Elrond looked down and smiled softly at her. Rainaiel was lying across his chest and had a small smile on her face. The bags under her eyes were beginning to disappear and she didn't hold the tense and terrified look that she did last night. Her silver hair was slightly messy from all the turning she done while sleeping.

The elf lord chuckled softly at the sight and kissed her head. Rainaiel shifted in her sleep before snuggling into his chest.

Suddenly a soft knock at the door made him look up. He told the person to enter.

"Enter." Elrond called softly. The door opened and revealed to be the twins and Aragorn. The twins each held a tray of food and drink.

"Good morning." Elrond said, smiling up at the three. "It's more like good evening Ada, you've both been sleeping all day." Elladan teased, smiling at his father. "I can see that…when did you three arrive home?" Elrond replied, as Aragorn helped him lift Rainaiel off his chest and set her back down onto the quilt. "This morning…did she have another nightmare?" Aragorn asked, looking up at his father. "I don't think that quite fits…I'm not sure what to call it." Elrond replied.

"What do you mean ada?" Elrohir asked, noticing his father's unease about the situation. "I'm not sure how to put it." Elrond said, sitting in a chair by the fire place. "That bad?" Aragorn asked, gently brushing a ringlet to the side. "In the dream she watched herself kill me, her great grandparents and Thanduil…then she took mine and Galadriel's rings. But not before killing Celeborn and Thanduil…she had been corrupted by him." Elrond replied.

The twins and Aragorn were stunned. Even though Glorfindel had told them part of it, they could not even imagine how bad it must have been for Rainaiel.

"Oh no…who did she wake up this time?" Elladan asked, knowing that had to terrify her. "Glorfindel…out of a sound sleep, might I add." Elrond replied, reaching for a slice of fruit from the tray. Aragorn smiled softly, remembering when he was a child he had once did the same. "How bad?" Aragorn asked. "She screamed so loud it could be heard from his room up the hall…he drew his sword that he kept hidden and scared him half to death…he knew that she was terrified of what happened. He told me he tried to wake her…but it wasn't until ten minutes later the she awoke." Elrond said. Aragorn sighed, saddened that she had to go through that. "Did she see anything else after that?" Elrohir asked, worried about his niece. "I think she had a vision afterwards…she was rather happy about it too…I didn't ask her…I was just thankful it gave her some peace." Elrond replied, looking over at his granddaughter. The ranger nodded, smiling softly.

Aragorn remained by Rainaiel's side the rest of the evening. She did not stir at all and slept soundly. The twins and Aragorn told Elrond what was going on in the world outside of Rivendell. He nodded, taking in what they said. The elven lord could think clearly about things now that he had a full day's rest.

It was nearly midnight when the group decided to retire for the night. Arag0rn gently lifted his daughter into his arms, hoping he would not wake her. Elrond chuckled softly, knowing she would not. He too, did the very same thing when the ranger was still a child.

"I don't think you will wake her…she sleeps like the dead when she is actually sleeping." Elrond laughed, looking at Aragorn. "I know, I just don't want to wake her when she has not slept in weeks." Aragorn replied, as Rainaiel snuggled into his shoulder. "I understand…get some sleep, Estel." Elrond smiled, looking at him. "Good night, ada" Aragorn said. "Good night, Estel." Elrond replied, as his son left with his granddaughter in his arms.

A few moments later, Aragorn reach his room and entered. He would not leave his daughters side that night. The ranger wanted to make sure that nothing dark bothered his daughter.

"Good night, my daughter." He whispered, lying down beside her. Rainaiel smiled in her sleep as she turned closer to him. Aragorn could not wait to see the surprise in her eyes when she woke the next morning.

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long finish this chapter. I have been super busy and it's been a little crazy at my house. I hope you all like this chapter and remember to review. Also I own nothing but Rainaiel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry about taking forever to update the chapters. This chapter will be longer than the last one and will have more interaction between Rainaiel and her father. I hope y'all will like this chapter**

**Chapter 12: Talking**

The sun shone brightly as morning broke over Rivendell. Rainaiel had slept much more peacefully than she had in weeks. This made her father and grandfather very happy.

Rainaiel stirred as the sun shown bright in her eyes. She instantly turned away from the light and buried her face into her pillow.

Suddenly, laughter rumbled through her pillow. Rainaiel lifter her head up, trying to find the source of the laughter.

A matching pair of grey eyes met hers as the sleep left her eyes. She stared, happy to see her father again.

"Am I now a pillow?" He teased.

Rainaiel smiled brightly as she thrown her arms around her father as he held her close. She buried her head in his chest, happy to be near him again.

"Ada, you're home!" Rainaiel said, her voice muffled from clinging to his form. "Yes, Raina I am home." Aragorn replied, pulling her back to look at her.

She still had the dark circles under her grey eyes, but they had lightened in the last few days. The terror that was in her eyes the night before was gone. The old Rainaiel was beginning to return.

"I heard you had a night mare last night." Aragorn said, as he and Rainaiel sat up.

"I don't want to become that…I want to learn to fight." Rainaiel said, looking down at the floor.

"You won't become that…I won't let you." Aragorn said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I want to be like you…I don't want to afraid anymore." Rainaiel said, looking up at him.

Aragorn looked at her, sadness filling his heart. Only if she knew how afraid he was for her when she was at Dol Guldur, or when he first found her beside that inn when she had the tips of her ears cut off.

"Oh little one…only if you knew." Aragorn said, pulling his daughter into his arms. Rainaiel let the tears fall from her eyes, never wanting to be alone again.

He kissed her head, trying to find the way to tell her that he wanted to join the rangers. He knew that she wanted to when she was younger.

"Rainaiel…I want to ask you something." Aragorn said, looking down at her.

Rainaiel looked up at him, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes ada?" Rainaiel replied. "…I want you to join the rangers." Aragorn said, looking at her. "But ada…nana won't approve, nor will daerada." Rainaiel said. "I have already talked to her…she agrees…it may be the only way to protect you from him…if you keep yourself from his sight…he may forget about you and turn his attention somewhere else." Aragorn told her. "Are you sure...what if he does…"Rainaiel asked. "Yes…I have talked to your grandfather and great grandparents and they agree that you should as well." Aragorn

Rainaiel sat on her bed trying to process what her father just told her. She had always wanted to be like him and to be a ranger when she was younger. The young peredhil princess took a deep breath, before telling her father her final answer.

"Alright ada, I will do it." Rainaiel said, looking up at her father.

The ranger smiled down at her as he pulled to him again. He knew that it was not going to be an easy road for her. It was going to be months of long and hard training before she could even go with him.

"Raina…I want you to know this now…it will not be an easy road." Aragorn said, looking down at his daughter. She looked at him, understanding. "I know ada…but I can do it." Rainaiel replied, smiling at him. "Alright." Aragorn said.

He hugged his little girl tightly before standing to his feet. They both needed to get dressed and get ready for the day. But the ranger needed to tell his daughter one last thing.

"Oh, Raina…we will begin training in a week." Aragorn told her.

"Yes ada."She replied, knowing that today was going to be one of the last times for a very long time that she was going to be able to dress like a princess.

Aragorn left the room as Rainaiel walked over to her wardrobe that held dozens of colorful gowns. He smiled softly t the sight of his daughter pulling out gowns as she decided which one to wear.

As he closed the door, he found his foster father just leaving his room, ready to the day. The elven lord smiled when he seen Aragorn leaving his granddaughter's room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Estel." He said, causing him look up.

Aragorn looked up to see Elrond standing there, with a smile upon his face. The ranger smiled back as he seen his father standing there.

"Good morning ada." Aragorn replied, smiling at him. "How did Rainaiel take the news?" Elrond asked. "Very well…she was worried about what you and Arwen would say at first." Aragorn replied.

Elrond nodded as the two heard a door opening. They looked up to see Rainaiel walking out in a deep purple gown.

The gown had long flowing sleeve that brushed the ground and swept the floor and had a small train on it as well. The gown had embroidered parts that were all vines on the skirt and bodice of the gown that was sewn in silver thread. Her slippers matched the gown as well and were made of soft velvet and leather

Her long silver hair was half up and she had on a stunning silver circlet with a teardrop shaped amethyst stone that was in the middle. The rest if her hair curled perfectly from root to tip.

Both Elrond and Aragorn were froze in their places. Rainaiel looked stunning in that gown and would definitely turn some heads that day. She no longer looked like a young elleth who had been through so much in the last few months. In place of the old Rainaiel, a new version of her stood before her father and grandfather.

"You look beautiful, Rainaiel." Aragorn said, causing a light blush to appear on her face. "He is right little one…You are simply stunning." Elrond replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you, daerada, and ada." Rainaiel replied, smiling up at them.

"You're welcome…so you father told me that you agreed." Elrond said, causing her to look up. "Yes, I think that it might be best this way. I know that the only other way for me to truly be free is to leave my family again and this time it would be to leave middle earth for good." Rainaiel said, causing both her father and Elrond to nod. "I know and as much as I know you would like to meet your grandmother and the rest of your family…I think now is not the time." Elrond said, smiling softly at her. "Indeed…I am needed with my family still." Rainaiel replied.

Aragorn smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had left home early because of her birthday that was just only a day away. Arwen was on the way back with Galadriel and Celeborn. The twins were going to be riding out soon to meet them at the ford.

"You know, I just realized something." Elrond said, smiling at Rainaiel as the three began to walk down to the dining hall. "What is that?" Rainaiel replied, smiling back at him. "Your 17th birthday is tomorrow." Elrond replied, causing her to smile wide. "Nana will be home soon then." Rainaiel smiled, causing the ranger beside her to smile. "Yes she will…and you're surprise will be here as well." Elrond replied. "You both know that I really don't like surprises." Rainaiel replied, causing them to laugh. "Yes, we know." Aragorn told her, causing his daughter to stick her tongue out at him.

After they had finished their meals, Elrond had decided to talk a little more about her training. He knew that Rainaiel was going to have a hard time with some parts, like using her magic and her visions. That was going to take a while for her to be trained in that area. But as far as weapons and survival training, she would breeze right through it, just like her father did.

"Now, Rainaiel, you do realize that it may take a nearly a year for you to get a handle on you magic." Elrond said. "Yes, I know." Rainaiel said, thinking about how this whole thing had begun over her magic. "Your great grandparents will train you on that and you will also do some of your survival training there in Lorien as well." Elrond told her.

Aragorn smiled, remembering that part very well. He had to be able to out run the enemy if he was ever chased by them. Only the enemy was Legolas, Haldir, the twins and some of the other members of the Galadhirim.

"What do you mean daerada?" Rainaiel asked, not liking the smirk on her father's face. "I will not tell you, you have to find out on your own." Elrond replied.

Rainaiel pouted, wanting to know what was going to happen, but she knew that her father was not going to tell her. She could only guess what was going to happen.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Life has been extremely busy. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
